Magisches Erbe
by Sorayablue
Summary: Harry flieht nach dem Krieg aus der Zauberwelt und beginnt ein neues Leben in der Muggelwelt. Es kommt wie es kommen mußte und er wird zurück geholt, um die Zauebrwelt ein weiteres Mal zu retten. Dieses Mal allerding nicht vor einem bösen Zauberer...
1. Prolog

_Huhu ihr Lieben,_

_ da sitze ich gerade an meinem PC und wollte ja eigentlich an einer anderen Story schreiben... Nun ja und dann hatte ich diese im Kopf und musste sie unbedingt reinhämmern... Viel Spass  
_

_Sora_

* * *

Prolog

„Ich will nicht, aber auch gar nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben", rief ein Rotschopf lautstark und mit unendlichem Hass in der Stimme. Dann stürzte dieser mit knallenden Türen aus der Krankenstation in Hogwarts der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Sein Gesicht war knallrot und der Atem schwer, als Ronald Weasley die langen Flure entlang lief und seinen besten Freund Harry Potter zurück ließ.

Eben dieser, saß auf einem der Krankenbetten und hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Er weinte nicht, aber viel würde nicht mehr fehlen, das war ihm bewusst. Nur nicht jetzt, dachte er und wiederholte das Mantra in seinem Kopf immer und immer wieder.

„Potter, wir müssen reden", sagte eine Stimme vor ihm. Harry schaute nicht auf. Er wusste, wer die einzige noch anwesende Person außer ihm in dem Raum war.

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden", erwiderte Harry und versuchte emotionslos zu klingen. Leider konnte er das noch nie und man hörte den Schmerz und die Enttäuschung deutlich.

„Potter…"

„Verschwinde! Geh, wie alle anderen, Malfoy. Ich habe klar und unmissverständlich gehört, was du gesagt hast und werde dir und allen anderen den Gefallen tun und euch in Ruhe lassen. Ihr habt alle bekommen, was ihr wolltet, was ihr von mir erwartet habt. Voldemort ist tot und der Krieg ist beendet. Nur gebt mir jetzt auch die Chance für eigene Entscheidungen und ein eigenes Leben", sagte er. Langsam stand er auf und ging, Draco Malfoy schwerlich ignorieren, in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Er verschloss die Tür mit allen ihm bekannten Zaubern und errichtete ein Schild, welches niemanden ermöglichte zu hören, was er tat. Und dann endlich sank er fluchend, schreiend und weinend auf dem kalten gefliesten Boden nieder.

Es dauert nicht lange und der erste ‚Besucher' klopfte an seine Tür. Madame Pomfrey. Ihre Rufe hallten durch die verschlossene Tür und baten ihn, sie herein zu lassen. Aber das tat er nicht. Auch nicht als McGonagall kam und in ihrer befehlenden Stimme ihn herausrief. Und erst recht nicht als Snape mit seinen recht erstaunlichen Wissen an schwarzer Magie versuchte die Tür zu sprengen und endlich hinein zu kommen. Er war nicht umsonst der mächtigste lebende Zauberer, dachte er wehmütig.

Dumbledore hätte es geschafft, sagte eine kleine Stimme in sein Ohr. Aber Dumbledore war tot. Gefallen im Krieg, als er versuchte Voldemort für Harry zu schwächen. Er war gestorben wie viele andere Menschen, die ihm so viel bedeutet hatten. Remus Lupin, der im letzten Jahr fast wie ein Vater für ihn geworden war, seine beste Freundin Hermine, die er hatte sterben sehen, George Weasley, er sah jetzt noch wie Fred am anderen Ende des Schlachtfeldes weinend zusammen brach, weil er fühlte wie die Verbindung zwischen den Zwillingen brach und Molly Weasley, die ihn wie eine Mutter in ihre große Familie aufgenommen hatte und… er wollte und konnte jetzt nicht mehr an alle denken. Zu viele waren es gewesen.

Er musste Stunden auf dem Boden gesessen haben. Die Stimmen vor der Tür waren leiser geworden, aber noch immer da. Wie sie beschwörend auf ihn einsprachen, ihm Worte des Mutes geben wollten und ihm versprachen, dass alles gut wird. Aber nichts würde wieder gut werden. Schließlich stand er auf und vermied den Blick in den Spiegel vor ihm. Er löste alle Zauber und ging stumm vorbei an den drei Erwachsenen. Er achtete nicht auf die besorgten und anklagenden Worte der Frauen oder die unfairen und beleidigenden des Zaubertränkelehrers. Seine Füße trugen ihn zu seinem Krankenbett, nahmen den Zauberstab von dem kleinen Tisch daneben und verließen die Station. Die Hand an der Schulter, er vermutete es war seine Verwandlungslehrerin, schüttelte er einfach ab und folgte seinem Vorhaben.

Das Portrait der fetten Dame stand weit offen und enthüllte den Eingang zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Alle Eingänge waren seit nach dem Ende des Krieges vor zwei Tagen auf Dauer geöffnet. Denn in allen Gemeinschaftsräumen fanden Häuserübergreifend Partys statt.

Er ging an ihnen vorbei. Seine Mitschüler, die tanzend und trinkend auf Tischen, Couch und Treppen anzutreffen waren. Keiner schien ihn zu betrachten oder zu sehen, was ihm nur recht war. Der Schlafsaal, den er sich mit den anderen Siebtklässlern teilte war leer. Er hätte auch nicht gewusst, was passiert wäre, wenn er auf Ron getroffen wäre. Sein Bett, von Hauselfen ordentlich gemacht, stand in der Ecke.

Viel würde er nicht brauchen, sagte er sich. Er scheute in seinen Nachtscharnk und fand nichts, was es wert war zu behalten und wand sich schließlich seiner Truhe zu. Ihr entnahm er einen alten Rucksack von Dudley, dessen kaputte Stellen Hermine damals mit ein paar Zauber geflickt hatte. Er füllte ihn mit seinem Tarnumhang, dem kleinen Fotoalbum, welches Hagrid ihm geschenkt hatte vor sechs Jahren. Hagrid, dachte er traurig, als er mit den Fingern sanft über den Buchdeckel fuhr. Auch Hagrid war gestorben. Allerdings hatte er den letzten Krieg gar nicht mehr erlebt und war schon ein Jahr zuvor ermordet worden.

Würde er noch etwas brauchen, fragte er sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf. Nichts mehr war sonst wichtig. Die alte Kleidung der Dursley's wollte er nicht, den mit dem Geld in seinen Verliesen in Gringotts war er reich genug und konnte sich kaufen, was immer sein begehr war. Seine Schlüssel zu eben diesen trug er immer bei sich und wie zur Bestätigung wanderte seine Hand zu der Kette aus Platin um seinen Hals.

Ein letztes Mal sah er auf seine wenigen Habseligkeiten und auch den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Ohne noch einmal nachzudenken, zerbrach er das Stück Holz und konnte nun deutlich die rotgoldene Feder darin entdecken, Er warf die zwei Stücke auf sein Bett und verschloss seinen Rucksack, ehe er den Raum, den Turm, das Schloss und schließlich die Zauberwelt verließ und nicht einen einzigen Blick zurück warf.

tbc.

* * *

_bis zum nächsten Mal... _


	2. Chapter 1

_Und da bin ich wieder..._

* * *

1. Kapitel

Ein lauter Schrei halte durch den Raum und Jay Evans lachte erleichtert auf. Es war eine schwierige Geburt gewesen und er betrachtete das kleine rotgesichtige und noch ziemlich zerknitterte Wesen in seinen Armen und übergab es schließlich der Krankenschwester neben sich. Er sah zu dem müden Pärchen vor sich und lächelte sie an.

„Sie haben ein hübsches kleines Mädchen, Mr. und Mrs. Carlton", sagte er und erntete ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Die Schwester legte das Neugeborene in die Arme der Eltern und Jay verließ den Raum, wohl wissend, dass die Oberschwester sich um alles weitere kümmern würde.

Nachdem er sich gewaschen und umgezogen hatte, schaute er noch einmal nach seiner Patientin. Die frisch gebackene Mutter schlief, während der Vater seinen Blick nicht von dem schlafenden Baby in der Krippe wendete. Lächelnd fuhr er zurück nach Hause. Das kleine Haus, welches auch seine Praxis enthielt, lag etwas außerhalb Londons. Von dem sonst blühenden Vorgarten konnte man kaum was sehen, da der Schnee alles bedeckte. In ein paar Wochen war Weihnachten und schon früh war die Landschaft in diesem Jahr weiß bedeckt.

Mit seiner Hand wischte er etwas von dem kalten Schnee von dem Schild an seinem Holzzaun. Dr. James Evans, Frauen- und Kinderheilkunde und seine Öffnungszeiten waren darauf zu lesen. Stolz auf sich selbst durchflutete ihn jedes Mal, wenn er die Worte las. Das Studium hatte ihm ein paar Jahre und harte Arbeit gekostet, aber das war es ihm Wert gewesen. Zu sehen wie ein neues Leben die Welt erblickte und heranwuchs gefiel ihm. Er liebte Kinder über alles. Nur eigene würde er nicht haben, dachte er etwas wehmütig.

Er betrat sein Haus durch den Vordereingang und nicht wie die Patienten durch die Tür an der rechten Seite. Sein erster Blick fiel wie immer auf den Anrufbeantworter. Das kleine Lämpchen blinkte und er drückte eine der Tasten.

„Hier spricht der Anrufbeantworter von Dr. James Evans, ich bin im Moment nicht zu Hause. Bitte hinterlassen sie mir eine Nachricht und ich rufe gerne zurück. Im Notfall wenden sie sich bitte an das Krankenhaus unter 555-22223", ertönte es und Jay verzog sein Gesicht. Er hasste seine Stimme auf dem Anrufbeantworter.

„He Jay, hier ist Brian. Jean und ich wollen dich für morgen zum Essen einladen. Ehrlich gesagt, komm lieber nicht. Sie will dich nämlich wieder verkup... aua... Jay, hier spricht Jean. Hör nicht auf ihn. Ich will dich nicht verkuppeln. Auch wenn Mike, du weißt schon, Brians Arbeitskollege ganz nett ist. Melde dich, wenn du zu Hause bist, bye." Der Arzt stöhnte hörbar auf. Seit einem Jahr nun war er mindestens einmal die Woche bei seinen Freunden zum Essen eingeladen und jedes Mal stellte man ihm einen anderen Mann vor. Inzwischen fragte er sich ernsthaft, wie viele schwule Freunde sie noch hatten. Er vertrat die Meinung, dass Jean einfach wild auf der Straße Kerle ansprach und sie zu sich nach hause schleppte. Er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, den eine weitere Meldung war auf seinen AB.

„Hallo James, erinnerst du dich noch an mich? Wir haben uns bei Jean kennen gelernt. Dachte, du meldest dich mal." Der Mann hinterließ keinen Namen und Jay überlegte ernsthaft, um wen es sich handelte. Er hatte einfach zu viele kennen gelernt.

„Guten Tag, Dr. Evans. Mein Name ist Marlene Lighton. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich den richtigen erwischt habe, aber ich bin auf der Suche nach Jemanden. Bitte rufen sie mich zurück unter 555-6546578. Näheres erkläre ich ihnen dann." Dies war die letzte Nachricht. Jay wiederholte sie noch einmal, notierte sich dann die Nummer und löschte das Band. Schließlich nahm er das schnurlose Telefon zur Hand und wählte die bekannte Nummer. Mit einer Hand am Telefon entledigte er sich seiner warmen Jacke und ging in sein Wohnzimmer.

„Martin", kam eine piepsige Stimme und James lächelte.

„Hallo, Sweetheart", begrüßte er Jean's und Brians sechsjährige Tochter, Katharina.

„Onkel Jay. Mum sagt, du kommst morgen", jubelte die Kleine.

„Wie jeden Freitag", gab er zurück. „Sind deine Eltern in der Nähe, Kathy?"

„Mmh, beide in der Küche. Dad füttert Alec. Ich geb dir mal Mum." Alexander war das zweite Kind der Familie und gerade einmal ein Jahr alt. Jay selbst hatte Jean bei der Schwangerschaft bei gestanden und ihn auf die Welt geholt. Sie hatten sich so gut verstanden, dass sie schließlich gute Freunde wurden.

„Jean Martin", meldete sich seine Freundin.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Brian so viele Arbeitskollegen hat", sagte Jay gleich zu ihr und erntete ein Lachen.

„Ach, Süßer, gönn mir doch den Spaß. Außerdem ist es diesmal wirklich einer und nett ist er auch."

„Hör mal, Jean, das muss langsam mal aufhören. Ich bin selbst in der Lage einen Freund zu finden und brauche deine Hilfe wirklich nicht. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du endlich aufgibst", sagte er bittend.

„Wenn das stimmen würde, dann wäre so ein gut aussehender Mann wie du schon längst kein Single mehr. Du gibst doch selbst zu, dass du seit deiner Schulzeit keine Beziehung mehr hattest. Jay, du bist 26 Jahre alt und dein ganzes Leben dreht sich nur um deine Arbeit", erwiderte sie sanft aber bestimmend.

„Aber mir gefällt das so. Ich liebe meinen Beruf und..."

„Ich weiß das, Süßer, aber dennoch wünsche ich mir, dass du glücklich bist. Ich kenne dich gut genug, auch wenn du so viel vor mir und Brian geheim hältst", hielt sie ihm vor. Jay sagte darauf nichts. Natürlich hielt er Dinge vor ihr geheim. Niemand hier kannte seine Vergangenheit. „Bist du noch dran?" Fragte Jean.

„Ja", erwiderte er einfach.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so nerve", sagte sie aufrichtig. „Wenn du willst, sage ich Mike ab und wir essen einfach so mal wieder gemütlich zusammen."

„Schon gut, vergiss es. Nur bitte, lass es bei diesem letzten Verkupplungsversuch, ja?" Bat er, ihren schwachen Moment ausnutzend.

„Versprochen!" sagte sie und wenig später beendeten sie auch schon das Telefonat. Jay schaute auf den Zettel mit der Telefonnummer, den er in seiner Hand hielt. Er fragte sich, worum es dabei ging und wählte die Zahlen. Nebenbei machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um sich etwas zu Abend fertig zu machen. Er hatte schon den Kühlschrank geöffnet und einige Zutaten für Nudeln und Tomatensoße entnommen, als endlich jemand an der anderen Leitung zu hören war.

„Lighton", erklang es am anderen Ende.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Lighton. Hier spricht Dr. Evans."

„Das ist ja toll, dass sie so schnell zurück rufen."

„Ich war neugierig, Ihre Nachricht klang etwas seltsam", erwiderte er nur und füllte dabei einen Topf mit Wasser.

„Na ja, es ist auch ein ziemlich seltsamer Anlass. Wie bereits erwähnt suche ich jemanden und hoffe dabei auf ihre Hilfe", sagte sie freundlich. „Ich suche nämlich einen Erben?"

„Erben?" Fragte Jay verwirrt. „Was meinen sie damit?"

„Es ist ein wenig schwer zu erklären. Das Erbe hätte schon vor gut acht Jahren angetreten werden sollen. Der Mann ist dabei verschwunden und mein Mandant hat ihn überall gesucht. Nun hat er mich beauftragt, dass in meiner Welt... ich meine hier in England zu tun", sagte sie.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was das mit mir zu tun hat", sagte er etwas ungeduldig und ein Knoten bildete sich langsam in seinem Magen.

„Haben sie je etwas von Harry Potter gehört?" Fragte sie.

„Nein", sagte er nun unfreundlich und viel zu schnell.

„Oh, nun dann... Ich meine... Hören sie, Dr. Evans, ihr Name, ihr Alter und scheinbar auch ihr Aussehen, wie man mir sagte, passt in das Schema von Harry Potter. Man sucht sie überall und..."

„Es ist mir verdammt noch mal egal, wer Harry Potter ist und ob er oder ich uns in irgend einer Form gleich sind. Entscheidend ist, sie sind hier bei dem Falschen gelandet. Jedes weitere Gespräch ist also sinnlos", sagte er etwas sauer und legte auf. Er schaltete die eben noch für das Wasser angestellte Herdplatte wieder ab und packte die Zutaten zurück in den Kühlschrank. Seinen Appetit hatte er inzwischen wieder verloren.

Wieso wollten sie nach acht Jahren wieder etwas von Harry Potter? Erbe? Was für ein Erbe? Er hatte doch bekommen, was er bekommen sollte. Das Potter-Vermögen an seinem Siebzehnten Geburtstag bestehend aus Millionen von Galleonen und Grundstücken, welche in den Händen von Hauselfen lagen und er niemals gesehen hatte und das Erbe der Blacks, welches noch viel mehr wert war. Es war sicherlich nur eine Falle. Sie wollten, dass er wiederkam. Vielleicht irgend einen neuen Dunklen Lord besiegen. Aber nicht mit ihm. Er würde nicht zurück kehren. Nicht zurück an den Ort, wo man von ihm erwartete jemand zu sein, der er war. Ein Ort, an dem man ihn nur benutzte und ein Ort, an dem er so betrogen wurde, man ihm alles woran er geglaubt hatte genommen hatte und ihn seine Große Liebe nur als Spielzeug missbraucht hatte. Nichts brachte ihn dahin zurück. Rein gar nichts!

Die Nacht war furchtbar für Jay. Träume suchten ihn heim. Träume aus einer vergangenen Zeit. Er dachte, sie wären alle Geschichte. So lange hatte er keine gehabt, aber der Anruf gestern hatte sie geweckt. Als er morgens aufstand war er total fertig und stellte sich unter eine kalte Dusche, um richtig wach zu werden. Immerhin konnte er es sich nicht leisten übermüdet zu arbeiten. Dafür hatte er viel zu viel Verantwortung für seine Patienten.

Zum Frühstück aß er nur ein Toast und trank einen starken Kaffee. Mit der Tasse noch in der Hand betrat er seine Praxis. Seine Sprechstundenhilfe Marienna, die auch eine gute Freundin war, sortierte gerade die Akten der Patienten heraus, die heute einen Termin hatte.

„Morgen, Man", sagte er und ging zu ihr, um auf seinen heutigen Plan zu schauen.

„Morgen, Doc. Hab gehört die Carltons haben eine kleine Tochter bekommen", sagte sie und blickte zu ihm.

„Jep. Süßes kleines Ding. 3250 gr, 51cm und sehr hübsch", erwiderte er.

„Vanessa heißt sie, sagte mir meine Schwester heute morgen. Du weißt doch, dass sie als Krankenschwester seit ein paar Wochen auf der Säuglingsstation arbeitet", sagte die junge Frau. Marienna war gerade einmal 22 Jahre alt und war seit Beginn seiner kleinen Praxis bei ihm. Sie war die Tochter seiner Nachbarin und nur zu gern bereit gewesen bei ihm zu arbeiten. Wobei dies am Anfang daran gelegen hatte, dass sie ein wenig in ihn verliebt war. Als er das erfahren hatte, hatte er ihr in einem Gespräch erklärt, dass Frauen ihn nicht interessierten. Danach war sie erst etwas seltsam mit ihm umgesprungen, bis sie schließlich Freunde geworden waren. Mehr als nur einmal hatte sie sich Jean angeschlossen und einen Mann für ihn gesucht.

„Schöner Name", sagte er und trank weiter an seinem Kaffee. Sein Blick ruhte noch immer an dem heutigen Terminplan, aber er las nicht wirklich. Der gestrige Anruf spuckte noch immer in ihm herum.

„Finde ich auch. Wer ist eigentlich als nächste dran?"

„Nächste?" Fragte er und schaute zu ihr.

„Na die nächste Geburt. Du bist heute nicht beider Sache, oder?"

„Doch, doch. Habe nur etwas schlecht geschlafen. Die nächste ist Gina Conner. Allerdings kann es gut sein, dass eine oder zwei Frühgeburten vor ihr dran sind", erwiderte er und ging dann in sein Behandlungszimmer. Kimberly Grayson, eine weitere Mitarbeiterin in seiner kleinen Praxis wischte etwas Staub in seinem Bücherregal. Auch sie begrüßte er freundlich und begann schließlich seinen Arbeitstag.

Zu Mittag brachte Man wie immer etwas zu Essen. Er hätte selbst kochen können, aber die Zeit und vor allem die Lust fehlten ihm. Statt dessen holte sie ständig bei den unterschiedlichsten Restaurants in ihrer Umgebung etwas.

Seine letzte Patientin verabschiedend, stellte er sich zu Man an den Empfang und war überrascht eine junge Frau zu sehen. Ihre Haare in einem warmen Rotton, die Augen blau wieder Himmel und ein Gesicht, was er, wie so viele andere, nicht vergessen konnte. Nichts ließ er sich anmerken und sah scheinbar freundlich zu ihr.

„Kann ich was für sie tun, Ms... ?' Fragte er.

„Longbottom. Mrs. Ginnevra Longbottom. Und ja, sie können etwas für mich tun", sagte sie kühl.

„Dann folgen sie mir doch in mein Behandlungszimmer, Mrs. Longbottom", sagte er noch immer freundlich.

„Ich bin nicht zu einer Untersuchung hier", sagte sie.

„Dann weiß ich ehrlich nicht, was sie hier wollen", sagte er kühl. „Vielleicht sollten sie lieber gehen." Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er Man die erstaunt zu ihm sah. Jay war eigentlich immer freundlich und die junge Frau hatte ihm eigentlich nichts getan. Noch nicht.

„Oh doch, Harry, wir werden jetzt beide reden!"

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht wovon sie reden. Ich heiße auch nicht Harry", sagte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das alles behagte ihm gar nicht. Der Anruf gestern war ja noch zu verdauen, aber der Besuch eines Menschen, der ihm früher sehr nah gestanden hatte, war etwas anderes.

„Du willst wirklich mit mir diskutieren? Hast du etwa alles vergessen? Glaub mir, ich habe eine Menge an Eigenschaften meiner Mum geerbt. Meine Standpauken sind selbst bei Fred gefürchtet und Charley kämpft lieber mit den Dra... den Tieren, als sich mit mir anzulegen." Mit einem Blick auf Man hatte sie das Wort Drache nicht zu ende gesprochen.

„Hören sie, es ist mir egal wer sie sind oder was sie von ihren Eltern geerbt haben. Wenn sie nicht krank oder schwanger sind oder auch nur als Vorsorge untersucht werden möchten, haben sie hier nichts verloren."

„Gut, Harry James Potter", sagte sie sauer und entledigte sich von ihrem warmen Mantel. „Wenn du es so willst, dann untersuche mich halt." An ihm vorbei, ging sie in sein Behandlungszimmer und setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl.

„Wer ist das und wieso nennt sie dich Harry? Soll ich die Polizei rufen?" Fragte Man sofort im Flüsterton.

„Nein, nein. Geh ruhig nach Hause. Ich kümmere mich schon um sie", sagte er und schloss hinter sich die Tür, als er in den Raum zu der Rothaarigen trat.

„Hörst du jetzt endlich mit den Spielchen auf oder muss ich mich erst ausziehen?" Fragte sie.

„Ich weiß noch immer nicht wovon sie reden", sagte Jay müde und setzte sich in seinen Schreibtischsessel.

„Harry bitte, es ist wichtig", sagte sie bittend.

„Nichts ist wichtig, von da wo du her kommst. Nichts aber auch gar nichts ist so wichtig, dass du oder irgend einer von den anderen je wieder bei mir auftauchen sollte. Ihr habt was ihr wolltet. Jetzt lasst mir, was ich immer wollte und verschwindet aus meinem Leben", zischte er gefährlich leise. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen, welche schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hinter Brillengläsern versteckt waren, blitzten sie wütend an.

„Du musst aber zurückkehren. Du wirst gebraucht. Nach Dumbledore's Tod ist alles zusammengebrochen, was noch von unserer Welt übrig geblieben ist. Er hat, durch seine Macht, die Welt zusammen gehalten. In jeder Zeit gibt es einen solchen Magier, der die Magie in sich zusammenhält und die Kraft besitzt unser Volk zu leiten. Dumbledore hat dir diese Kraft vererbt, den er wusste, dass nur du das kannst."

„Ich erwecke lieber Voldemort, ehe ich wieder zaubere. Ich verstehe nicht einmal, was du willst."

„Du musst aber. Komme bitte mit. Mein Dad wird dir alles erklären. Er ist der vorübergehende Zauberminister."

„Das interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck. Ich werde nicht einen Fuß auf Zaubererterritorium setzen. Mein Leben ist hier und nicht bei euch. Und müssen tue ich schon gar nichts mehr."

„Harry, du..."

„Und nenn mich verdammt noch mal nicht Harry! Mein Name ist James Evans und nun verschwinde!" Schrie er sie an. Sie schien ein weiteres Mal mit Erklärungen anzusetzen, aber ein Klopfen an der Tür hinderte sie daran.,, Herein", sagte er und warf Ginny einen warnenden Blick zu. Wie er sich schon gedacht hatte, betrat aschblonde Frau das Zimmer. Ihre langen Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten, ihre Kleidung bestand aus einer hellen Jeans und einem warmen Mantel. Jean Martin, kam meistens vor dem Essen bei ihnen vorbei, um seine Kleidung für den Abend auszusuchen. Er selbst kümmerte sich herzlich wenig um so etwas.

„Hey Süßer, was schreist du denn so?" Fragte sie gleich und entdeckte im ersten Moment gar nicht die Rothaarige.,, Man hat mich rein gelassen, als sie ging und ich... Oh, sie sind nicht von hier, nicht war? Mein Name ist Jean Martin", stellte sie sich vor.

„Das ist Mrs. Longbottom und sie wollte gerade gehen", schnitt Jay jedes Wort von der Frau ab. Jean's braune Augen blickten ihn durchdringend an. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht im mindesten normal verhielt. Seit sie ihn kannte, war er immer ruhig und freundlich gewesen. Aufbrausende Schwangere und nervöse und nervende Väter waren nie ein Problem für ihn.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig, JAMES", sagte Ginny.

„Oh doch, das sind wir. Du kennst meine Meinung und ich werde nicht mehr davon abweichen. Geh also dahin, wo du her gekommen bist und sage auch allen anderen, dass ich jeder Versuch zwecklos ist", erwiderte er kalt.

„Dumbledore wollte, dass du es tust", meinte sie störrisch und bewegte sich nicht von ihrem Platz.

„Dumbledore wollte so einiges anderes, aber ich lasse mich nicht mehr manipulieren und jetzt geh endlich." Sie warf ihm einen anklagenden Blick zu, ehe sie aufstand und das Zimmer verließ. Wenig später knallte die Tür draußen zu.

„Kannst du mir mal erklären, was das war?" Fragte Jean verwirrt und sah auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann, dessen Gesicht nun von seinen Händen verdeckt war. Mit ihren Worten wandte er sich ihr zu und blickte sie an, als würde er jetzt erst merken, dass sie anwesend war.

„Nichts. Vergiss es einfach wieder", sagte er müde und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Mit einer Hand strich er sich durch sein kurzes schwarzes Haar und ging an ihr vorbei in seine privaten Räume. Stumm folgte sie ihm bis ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich einfach auf das Bett warf.

„Deine Vergangenheit holt dich ein, nicht wahr?" Fragte sie vorsichtig und öffnete nicht wie sonst sofort den großen Kleiderschrank, um wild Hosen, Shirts und Hemden durch die Gegend zu werfen.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, Jean. Mit dem Leben habe ich vor acht Jahren abgeschlossen und nichts bringt mich dazu wieder zurück zu wollen", sagte er entschlossen. Aber innerlich schwankte er etwas. Ginny war nie etwas anderes als aufrichtig zu ihm gewesen und ebenso war es mit Neville. Es freute ihn, dass die beiden sich gefunden hatten oder auch das Arthur Weasley Zauberminister geworden war. Fudge war schon immer ungeeignet für den Posten gewesen. Auch vermisste er in letzter Zeit immer häufiger zu zaubern. Nicht, dass er es nicht tat. Öfter hatte er bemerkt, dass bestimmte Dinge, die er sich wünschte oder ersehnte einfach geschahen. Da war die plötzliche Besserung einer schwerkranken Patientin oder die Drehung des Säuglings im Mutterleib, die einen Kaiserschnitt verhinderte. Er machte sich nicht vor, dass es Wunder waren, den er hatte jedes Mal die Magie durch seinen Körper fließen gespürt. Zu seinem Glück hatte nie jemand wirklich etwas bemerkt. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass er einen Zauberstabbenutzen musste. Den hatte er schon nicht gebraucht, als er damals als letzte bewusste Magie seine Ausweise und Papiere änderte und Zeugnisse erstellte, die es ihm ermöglicht hatten Medizin zu studieren.

„Irgendwann musst du einmal mit jemanden reden, Süßer", sagte sie und setzte sich zu ihm. Ihre Hand strich beruhigend über sein Bein.

„Sagen wir einfach mein Leben war nicht besonders toll. Meine Eltern sind wie du weißt gestorben als ich gerade einmal ein Jahr alt war, meine Verwandten haben mich gehasst und mich nicht besonders gut behandelt. Mit elf kam ich in ein Internat, in welchem meine Eltern mich noch vor ihrem Tod anmeldeten. Ich dachte, ich hätte dort Freunde gefunden, aber letztendlich wurde ich nur von allen ausgenutzt, damit ich das tue, was alle immer von mir erwartet hatten. Letztendlich habe ich es getan und werde dann von meinem vermeidlichen besten Freund Dingen beschuldigt, die auch ich nicht wirklich hätte verhindern können. Was dann der Auslöser für meine Flucht war und für den Start in ein neues Leben. Das ist alles, was du von mir erfährst und ich bitte dich selbst die wenigen Informationen für dich zu behalten.", sagte er schließlich.

„Klingt nicht gerade wie ein glückliches Leben", sagte sie.

„Das war es auch nicht. Können wir jetzt mit dem üblichen Thema über meine Farbenblindheit beginnen", sagte er und versuchte das Thema abzulenken. Sie schien nicht wirklich begeistert, aber machte sich schließlich ans Werk. Eine halbe Stunde später stapelten sich auf seinem Bett mehrere Hosen, Pullover und andere Dinge und er selbst war neu gekleidet.

„Weißt du, was ich nicht verstehe? Du kennst meinen Schrank besser als ich, aber musst immer noch jedes Mal alles raus holen", brummelte er und packte seufzend alles wieder weg, mit ihrer Hilfe selbstverständlich.

„Es macht so viel Spaß dich als männliche Barbiepuppe zu benutzten", sagte sie grinsend. „Brian lässt das nicht mit sich machen. Wenn ich ihm mal etwas kaufe, ignoriert er es in seinem Schrank und Kleidung, die ich ihm raus lege, zieht er erst recht nicht an. Ich kaufe ihm inzwischen nur noch exakte Duplikate seiner vorhandenen Sachen." Dafür erntete sie nur ein Knurren. Zusammen räumten sie den Rest auf und liefen dann die paar Blöcke zu Jean nach Hause.

Ihr Haus war seinem sehr ähnlich. Ein hübsches Einfamilienhaus mit Garten und weißem Zaun um das Grundstück herum. Als er den Flur betrat kamen ihm gleich zwei Dinge entgegen, der leckere Duft des Essens aus der Küche und ein quirliges, sechsjähriges Mädchen mit langem, offenem und braunen Haar. Kathy warf sich ihm in die Arme.

„Onkel Jay", rief sie begeistert. „Ich habe meinen ersten Wackelzahn. Willst du mal sehen?"

„Lass ihn doch erst mal richtig rein kommen", sagte Brian, ein braunhaariger breitschultriger Mann, der gerade aus der Küche kam und Alec auf dem Arm hielt. James ließ das Mädchen runter und zog schnell seinen Mantel aus, ehe er sich ihren wackelnden Milchzahn anschaute. Dann nahm er Alec auf den Arm, der beide Arme nach ihm ausstreckte.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob unsere Kinder dich viel lieber haben als uns", sagte Brian mit schüttelndem Kopf.

„Das ist mein natürlicher Charme mit Kindern", sagte Jay nur und drückte dem hellblonden kleinen Jungen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Den hast du auch mit Frauen, obwohl ich mich wirklich frage wieso", sagte Brian und bedeutete ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen. Jean ging in die Küche, um das Essen fertig zu machen, welches nur noch wenige Handgriffe brauchen würde.

„Eifersüchtig? Du bist verheiratet", warf Jay ein und ließ sich wie immer auf die Couch fallen.

„Und du könntest auch in einer festen Beziehung stecken", erinnerte ihn Brian. Kathy, die neben James saß verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah böse auf ihren Vater.

„Onkel Jay wartet bis ich groß bin und heiratet dann mich", sagte sie entschlossen. Die anwesenden Männer schmunzelnden.

„Oh, Sweetheart, ich bin dann schon viel zu alt für dich", sagte Harry lachend. Plötzlich ertönte in dem Raum ein Plop und ein blonder Mann stand mitten im Wohnzimmer. In seiner Hand ein Zauberstab, der unmissverständlich auf James gerichtet war.

tbc.

* * *

bis bald wieder... 


	3. Chapter 2

_Menno, sorry das ich so lange gebraucht habe... und das wobei das letzte ein Mini-Cliffy war... aber jetzt geht es weiter_

_Sora_

* * *

„Du wirst dich gefälligst jetzt bewegen und mit mir kommen", drohte Draco Malfoy gefährlich leise. Die Stimme erzeugte bei ihm eine Gänsehaut.

"Wer sind sie verdammt noch mal und wie kommen sie in mein Haus", sagte nun Brian laut und stellte sich vor James, der noch immer beide Kinder an seiner Seite hatte.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Muggel und nun geh aus dem Weg", zischte er ihn an.,, Los, Potter, beweg dich. Wenn du schon nicht auf Longbottom hörst, dann hole ich dich halt ab. Und ich lasse mich nicht von deinem idiotischen Worten beeinflussen." James stand sauer auf und löste Kathy von sich, die sich vor Angst in seine Seite gekrallt hatte. Er drückte Brian Alec in die Hand und stand nun genau vor Draco. Die Spitze des Stabes zielte genau auf seine Brust, aber Angst hatte er nicht.

„Ich habe es Ginny schon gesagt, ich werde nicht zurück kommen und was fällt dir eigentlich ein, hier einfach aufzutauchen? Von Geheimhaltung habt ihr wohl nichts mehr gehört."

„Wozu denn auch? Wenn du deinen Arsch nicht dahin bewegst, wo du hin gehörst, ist unsere Welt eh Offenbart. Und ein Paar Vergessenszauber bekomme ich außerdem auch noch hin", erwiderte der Blonde. Jay sah, dass er sich kaum geändert hatte. Noch immer die kalten eisblauen Augen, die blasse Hautfarbe, die gefühlslosen Gesichtszüge und die schlanke Statur.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Fragte Jean. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein Handtuch, an welchem sie sich die Hände abwischte.

„Frag mich nicht", erwiderte Brian. „Aber ich denke, du rufst lieber die Polizei." „Nein, das brauchst du nicht Jean. Ich werde damit schon fertig."

„Aaah, da ist er wieder, unser heldenhafter Gryffindor", spöttelte der ehemalige Slytherin.

„Ja, nicht wahr. Und wärst du so gütig deinen Stab weg zu stecken, du könntest jemand das Auge damit ausstechen, Malfoy", sagte Jay scheinbar gelangweilt.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich genug Übung und auch noch einen Stab. Sie haben deinen übrigens in einem Museum untergebracht. Sogar geflickt wurde er von Oliviander vorher. Als Ehrung für den großen Harry Potter, dem Jungen der immer noch lebt. Und wo ist eben dieser große Held jetzt? In der Muggelwelt! Rennt vor seinen Verpflichtungen davon. Ein elender Feigling bist du geworden."

„Feigling? Was weißt du schon. Wer hat sich den über sechs Jahre hinter seinem Papi versteckt und hat sich erst gegen ihn gestellt, als er sah, dass er so verlieren würde? Wer ist dann tagtäglich in Hogwarts mit seinem beiden Bodyguards Dumm und Dümmer durch die Gegend gegangen und ließ sich sogar von einem Mädchen einschüchtern?"

„Aber wenigstens hatte ich einen Vater!"

„Lieber keinen, als einen Mörder zum Vater. Und jetzt verschwinde, ehe ich die Beherrschung verliere", zischte Harry ihm zu. Erst jetzt sah er wieder zu seinen Freunden. Brian hatte seinen Sohn und seine Tochter, die beide weinten an sich gedrückt und schaute ebenso wie Jean verwirrt und geschockt auf die beiden Zauberer.

„Wenn ich gehe, dann kommst du mit. Nur wegen dir wird unsere Welt bald offen gelegt und ich habe keine Lust in irgendeinem Muggellabor zu landen und unter die Lupe genommen zu werden. Und auf eine Hexenjagd wie vor vielen Jahren bin ich erst recht nicht scharf."

„Ich verstehe nicht ein Wort davon. Was habe ich damit zu tun?"

„Du bist der Auserwählte! Zu jeder Zeit gibt es einen Mächtigen Zauberer. Es begann mit Merlin, setzte sich fort mit Slytherin..."

„Gryffindor meinst du wohl", fiel ihm Harry ins Wort.

„Ja, ja... Wie auch immer. Wenn die Zauberer irgendwann sterben, vererben sie ihre Kraft an einen weiteren mächtigen Magier. Dumbledore hat dich erwählt und wenn du nicht bald

dein Erbe antrittst, ist das Chaos nicht mehr aufzuhalten."

„Welches Chaos? Wählt einfach einen anderen und wozu soll der ganze Kram überhaupt gut sein? Wozu einen mächtigen Zauber haben? So etwas kann nicht positiv ausgehen. Schau dir an, was aus Riddle geworden ist."

„Wovon zum Teufel redet ihr hier eigentlich", schrie Jean mit einem Mal und Harry wandte sich ihr zu. Langsam ging er auf sie zu, aber sie wich zurück.

„Hör zu, Jean, es ist sehr kompliziert zu erklären und ich kann es jetzt auch nicht. Ich werde dir und den anderen einen Bann auflegen, der..."

„Bann? Nichts ist! Das sind Muggel. Ein einfaches Amnesia. . ', mischte sich Draco ein.

„NEIN", donnerte Harry.,, Das wirst du ihnen nicht antun. Wer weiß was sie dabei alles vergessen können." Statt dessen hob er seine Hand und legte sie, bevor Jean noch weiter zurück weichen konnte, auf ihre Stirn. Hellblaues Licht erhellte kurz ihr Gesicht und verschwand. Blitzschnell ging er auch auf Brian zu und wollte das gleiche tun, doch dieser war schneller.

„Was spielst du hier eigentlich, Jay. Wenn du so überhaupt heißt?"

„Ich erkläre euch alles später, das verspreche ich. Alles was ich jetzt tue, ist einen Bann auf euch zu legen, damit ihr nichts von den Geschehnissen hier verraten könnt. Ich werde mit ihm zu mir nach Hause gehen und dann später zu euch zurück kehren. Wenn wir alles geklärt haben, nehme ich den Bann wieder von euch", sagte er besänftigend und nutzte den Moment der Überlegung bei Brian aus, den Zauber auszuführen. Das gleiche wiederholte er bei Kathy.

„Malfoy, wir gehen", sagte Harry und wandte sich zum Ausgang.

„Gehen? Ich werde nicht gehen, wir können einfach..."

„Wir gehen! Und du wirst die ganze Zeit deine vorlaute Klappe halten. Ich habe keine Lust noch einen meiner Freunde mit einem Bann zu belegen. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, aber ich habe meinen Namen mit Absicht geändert. Ich lebe hier ein ganz anderes Leben!" Sagte Harry und verließ das Haus ohne darauf zu achten, ob ihm gefolgt wurde. Kurze Zeit später lief Draco neben ihm. Er sagte kein Wort den ganzen Weg und stürzte schon fast in Harrys Haus, als dieser die Tür aufschloss. Er zehrte den Blonden ins Wohnzimmer und bedeutete ihm zu sitzen.

„Also, wieso Chaos?"

„Wie gesagt, gibt es in jeder Zeit einen mächtigen Zauberer. Sie halten sozusagen einen schützenden Mantel über die Zauberwelt. Sicher können wir durch einfältige Zauberer oder Hexen noch immer entdeckt werden, aber nicht unsere Gebäude. Nimm zum Beispiel Hogwarts. Das Gebäude kannst du nicht einmal verzaubern und schwups sieht es kein Muggel mehr. All diese Schutzzauber sind an eine Person gebunden. Früher war es Dumbledore. Das gleiche gilt für alle anderen unserer Öffentlichen Gebäude. Selbst Malfoy Manor ist daran gebunden."

„Also kann man sie jetzt alle sehen?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Die Zauber verschwanden kurze Zeit nach Dumbledores Tod einfach. Die Gebäude werden derzeit von Auroren und anderen Ministeriumsangestellten geschützt, aber es ist nicht das selbe. Es laugt sie aus. Außerdem schließt das die privaten Anwesen aus, da man dafür keiner Energie verschwenden will. Demnach wurden einige Zauberhäuser sichtbar und ausgeraubt. Du kannst dir bei einigen sicher vorstellen, was das für einen Schaden gegeben hat."

„Wieso aber ich und nicht irgendein anderer?"

„Es ist einfach so! Dumbledore hat dich erwählt und du als Nachfahre Gryffindors bist auch der Richtige."

„Ich muss dann aber nur das Erbe annehmen und kann wieder verschwinden!"

„So einfach ist das nicht. Es gibt da nämlich noch ein Problem. Mit deinem Weggang ist unsere Welt in Verruf geraten. Viele Muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen wollen ihre Kräfte nicht mehr. Du bist für sie ein Vorbild und sie glauben, da du aller Magie entsagt hast, sollten sie es auch tun. Ich kann dir nicht erklären, was genau vorgeht. Severus ist stellvertretender Schulleiter von Hogwarts und sagte mir, dass seit ein paar Jahren weit weniger Schüler als vorgesehen die Schule besuchen. Einladungen werden ignoriert oder abgesagt. Zu unserer Zeit waren gut eintausend Schüler in Hogwarts und heute sind es gerade einmal vierhundert. Die meisten davon sind einfache Muggelgeborene, die nichts von unserer Welt wissen und gerade maI 20 Reinblüter. In den anderen Zauberschulen in Europa sieht es nicht anders aus. Man überlegt schon die drei Schulen zusammen zu schließen."

„Das ist alles totaler Unsinn! Und gut, dann sollen halt die Welt aufgedeckt werden. Es ist mir egal."

„Du vergisst nur, dass dann dein Leben so wie du es hier kennst vorbei wäre. Jegliche Magie von dir wird aufgedeckt und du wirst ebenso wie ich und alle anderen verfolgt. Denkst du nicht, es gibt genug Aufzeichnungen über dich!"

„Ich will nicht zurück. Mein Leben ist hier! Was muss ich tun, damit jemand anderes diese Aufgabe übernehmen kann?"

„Sterben", war die einzige Antwort des Blonden.

„Wie bitte?" Fragte Harry und glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Du musst sterben und vorher einen anderen bestimmen."

„Ich möchte mit jemand anderen darüber sprechen. Wer sagt mir, dass du die Wahrheit sagst und das nicht ein übler Scherz ist."

„Such dir einen aus! Komm mit ins Ministerium und rede mit wem du willst", erwiderte Draco und Harry glaubte einen kurzen Moment, dass er sich verletzt anhörte.

„Gut, das werde ich, aber nicht heute. Ich möchte, dass du jetzt gehst und auch kein anderer von euch auftaucht. Wenn ich bereit bin, komme ich ins Ministerium und nicht vorher", sagte Harry.

„Ich hoffe für unsere Welt, dass du dich beeilst", sagte der Blondschopf noch, bevor er disapparierte. Harry saß noch eine Weile seufzend in seinem Wohnzimmer, ehe er sich wieder zu seinen Freunden aufmachte. Er hatte Angst vor der Begegnung mit ihnen und beschloss insgeheim schon, dass er wenigstens Kathy's Erinnerung daran nehmen würde. Die Verwendung von Vergessenszauber bei so jungen Kindern war nicht ganz so gefährlich und risikoreich.

Er klingelte nicht, als er vor dem Haus stand, sondern trat sofort ein. Jean und Brian waren zusammen in der Küche und sahen ihn einfach stumm an.

„Wo ist Kathy?" Fragte er als erstes.

„In ihrem Zimmer!" sagte Jean nur. Sie klang nicht wirklich freundlich oder glücklich, was er durchaus verstehen kann. Harry nickte und ging die Treppe hinauf in das Kinderzimmer. Er bemerkte, dass ihm gefolgt wurde, aber das war im Moment nicht wichtig.

Das Zimmer war wie immer aufgeräumt und sauber. Spielzeug gab es hier nicht viel, den die sie hatte ein eigenes Spielzimmer im Erdgeschoss. Katharina saß bekleidet in ihrem Pyjama aufrecht in ihrem Bett und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Onkel Jay, was war das?" Fragte sie.

„Erzähl ich dir gleich. Erst einmal möchte ich dir einen kleinen Trick zeigen, ja?" sagte er und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett.

„Ein Zaubertrick?"

„So ähnlich. Schließ bitte deine Augen und denk ganz fest an vorhin, okay?" Sie presste ihre Augen ganz fest zusammen und nickte. Ein weiteres Mal legte er seine Hand auf ihre Stirn, doch dieses Mal drang kein Licht in ihren Kopf ein, sondern eine kleine gelbe Kugel entschwand aus ihr. Hinter ihm wurde scharf Luft geholt. „Hi", sagte er.

„Onkel Jay?"

„Jep, Schatz. Du solltest schlafen nach deinem kleinen Unfall", sagte er freundlich zu ihr.

„Unfall?"

„Ja, weißt du nicht mehr, wie du gestolpert bis und mit deinem Kopf gegen den Küchentisch gefallen bist?" Log er.

„Nein, habe ich was verpasst?" Fragte sie.

„Rein gar nichts, Sweetheart. Du solltest jetzt schlafen." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und sie kuschelte sich unter die Decke. Ein leises ‚Mum' ließ Jean zu ihr treten und Harry stand auf, um nach unten zu gehen. Brian saß noch immer in der Küche und sah verwirrt, wütend und müde gleichzeitig aus, als er zu Harry blickte.

„Was hast du oben gemacht?" Fragte er sofort.

„Sie verzaubert", erwiderte Jean hinter ihm.

„Wie bitte?" spuckte Brian hervor.

„Jean hat recht, ich habe sie verzaubert. Hört mir bitte zu und das bis zum Ende", sagte er und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Jean folgte seinem Beispiel. „Ich bin ein Zauberer."

„Also kannst du einen Hasen aus dem Hut zaubern", sagte Brian etwas dümmlich.

„Das könnte ich, aber so ein Zauberer bin ich nicht. Magie existiert wirklich.

„Ich habe heute bereits Jean etwas von mir und meiner Vergangenheit erzählt. Aber ich muss das wohl noch etwas vervollständigen. Meine Eltern wurden an Halloween vor 25 Jahren getötet, aufgrund einer Prophezeiung, welche über mich gemacht wurde. Ein machthungriger Zauberer ermordete sie. Er wollte auch mich umbringen, aber durch einen Schutz meiner Mutter überlebte ich und der Fluch mit dem er mich treffen wollte fiel auf ihn zurück und ließ ihn für lange Zeit verschwinden. Als Überbleibsel habe ich eine Narbe auf der Stirn in Form eines Blitzes", sagte er und nahm die Illusion von sich.,, Ich kam also zu meinen Verwandten, welche die Zauberei hasste und mir erzählten, dass meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall um s Leben kamen. Ich erfuhr erst, wer und was ich war an meinem elften Geburtstag. Es wäre zu weitschweifend jetzt alles zu erzählen, also mache ich es kurz. Ich kam nach Hogwarts. Das ist eine Schule für Zauberer und Hexen. Lernte dort zu zaubern und auch über mich alles kennen. Der Mörder meiner Eltern erwachte wieder und ich war dafür erwählt ihn zu töten. Die Prophezeiung, wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnert. Nach seinem Tod wollte ich nichts mehr mit der Zauberwelt zu tun haben und verschwand. Ich legte mir einen neuen Namen zu und tat das, was ich wollte. Leben ohne Manipulation oder Betrug. Scheinbar soll ich nun zurück, deshalb der Auftritt von der Frau heute in der Praxis und Draco Malfoy hier in eurem Wohnzimmer." Schloss er.

„Du willst also sagen, dass du ein Zauberer bist", stellte Brian fest.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry nur ernsthaft und brachte den Braunhaarigen zum Lachen. Aber Jean lachte nicht.

„Du bist Harry Potter", sagte sie nur und er nickte.

„Wie...?"

„Meine Cousine ist eine Hexe. Muggelgeboren, nennt ihr es wohl. Ich habe sie einmal ertappt und sie hat mir eine Menge erzählt", sagte sie und fügte leise hinzu: „Sie ist im Krieg gefallen."

„Das tut mir leid. Viele mussten sterben, wegen diesem Bastard", sagte er mitfühlend.

„Das ist doch nicht alles wahr, oder?" Fragte Brian.

„Doch, Liebling", erwiderte Jean. ,,Harry Potter ist der größte und mächtigste Zauberer unserer Zeit. Man nennt ihn noch heute den Jungen-der-lebt. Er hat als einziger den Todesfluch überlebt. Meine Cousine war ein paar Jahre über Harry in der Schule."

„Wirklich? Wer?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie kanntest. Es war Angelina Johnson."

„Nicht kennen? Ich habe jetzt noch ein Ohrenklingeln, wenn ich an meinem fünftes Schuljahr denke. Sie hat mir die Hölle heiß gemacht, weil ich ständig nachsitzen musste und dann auch noch für Quidditch gesperrt wurde", sagte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. ,,Ich habe gesehen, wie sie kämpfte. Du hast heute ja Ginny kennen gelernt. Ohne Angelina wäre sie heute tot."

„Was ist Quidditch?" Fragte Brian.

"Sport. Ähnlich wie Fußball. Man spielt ihn in der Luft auf Besen, es gibt insgesamt vier Bälle und pro Team sieben Spieler", erwiderte Harry.

„Wie soll das denn gehen?"

„Ganz einfach. Jeweils ein Hüter pro Team passt auf die Ringe, das sind sogenannte Tore in der Luft auf. Davon gibt es übrigens drei. Dann sind da jeweils drei Jäger, die versuchen den Quaffel, das ist ein lederner Ball, in das gegnerische Tor zu werfen. Dann kommen noch die Treiber. Sie halten die Klatscher in Schach. Klatscher sind zwei verzauberte Bälle, die wild durch das Spiel fliegen. Sie können einen ziemlich übel verletzen. Die Treiber können mit ihnen gegnerische Spieler verletzen und sie halten sie von ihren eigenen fern. Mehr oder weniger. Als letztes gibt es den Schnatz. Das ist ein kleiner goldener Ball. Ungefähr so groß wie ein Golfball. Er versteckt sich und die Aufgabe des Suchers, das ist der siebte Spieler, ist es ihn zu finden und zu fangen. Dann erst ist das Spiel beendet."

„Du warst der Sucher", sagte sie. „Angie meinte immer du bist ein Naturtalent. Hast es sogar in deinem ersten Schuljahr in die Mannschaft geschafft, obwohl das ja nicht erlaubt ist."

„Vermisst du deine Freunde nicht?" Fragte Brian.

„Nein, denn ich habe kaum noch Freunde in der Welt. Meine beste Freundin Hermine starb durch die Hand von Voldemorts treustem Anhänger und Ron, hat die Freundschaft an dem Tag beendet, als ich Hogwarts verließ. Er war einer der Auslöser für meinen Weggang gewesen. Viele andere sind ebenfalls gestorben. Die meisten davon noch vor der letzten Schlacht."

„Wie kann man einen Krieg führen, wenn wir nichts davon bemerkt haben", fragte Brian.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir es vor eurer Nase gemacht haben. Aber lasst uns darauf nicht näher eingehen. Ich will eigentlich nur eines wissen. Seid ihr bereits dieses Geheimnis für euch zu bewahren oder muss ich euch die Erinnerung löschen wie Kathy?"

tbc.


	4. Chapter 3

_Viel Spass mit dem Chap..._

_Sora_

_PS: habe eine kleine Umfrage in meinem Livejournal (siehe Hompage im Profil) laufen, was ich als nächstes Update... Wer keinen Account dort hat, kann auch gerne nen Kommi abgeben, das zähl ich auch._

* * *

Harry hatte für den Montag alle Termine absagen lassen und mit Marl aus gemacht, dass alle schwerwiegenden Fälle an das Krankenhaus verwiesen werden. Er war auf den Weg ins Ministerium. Innerlich schüttelte es ihn und machte ihm angst. Andererseits spürte er aber auch eine Sehnsucht wieder die Magie um sich herum zu fühlen. 

Er erreichte die Telefonzelle, an welcher zwei Personen standen und die Menschen seltsam beobachteten. Zielstrebig ging er auf die Zelle zu und wurde kurz vor dem Betreten, von einem der Männer fest gehalten.

„Ist defekt! Suchen sie sich eine andere", sagte der ein. Er war ziemlich bullig und schäbig gekleidet.

„Das bezweifle ich und wenn, dann winke mal kurz mit deinem Zauberstab und repariere sie", gab Harry zurück und machte sich von dem Mann los.

„Name und Grund der Anwesenheit", fragte nun der andere ebenfalls nicht gerade freundlich.

„Harry Potter. Ist der Name Grund genug?" Beide traten etwas von Harry zurück und entschuldigten sich sofort für ihr Verhalten. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur, wählte die gewohnte Nummer und nannte ein weiteres Mal seinen Namen. Er erhielt die Plakette, welche er nur in die Hand nahm und stand gleich darauf im Ministerium.

Der ihm bekannte Brunnen stand noch immer an seinem Platz, aber das Wasser war nicht mehr vorhanden. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wollte zum Empfang gehen, wurde aber gleich von Draco Malfoy und zwei Hexen abgefangen.

„Na endlich", sagte der Blonde und klang erleichtert.

„Bring mich zu Mr. Weasley", sagte Harry nur und ging Richtung Aufzug vor welchem er stehen blieb. Alle drei waren ihm gefolgt und sie warteten nun gemeinsam auf den Lift.

„Überschlag dich nur nicht mit einer Begrüßung", sagte eine der Hexen, die Harry seltsam bekannt vorkam.

„Parvati?" Fragte er.

„Oh, der große Potter kennt mich noch." Sagte sie schnippisch.

„Wird das hier zu Regel, dass ich hier dumm angemacht werde?" Fragte Harry gereizt. „Wenn ja, dann gehe ich nämlich wieder und ihr könnt eure feine kleine Welt gleich zusammen fegen."

„Tut mir leid, Harry. Aber wir suchen dich seit acht Jahren. Es ist viel passiert und wir sind alle ziemlich angespannt. Es wäre eine wirklich Erleichterung zu wissen, dass du uns hilfst."

„Ich kann nur sagen, dass du mit dem Verhalten nicht gerade Freude bei dem Gedanken erzeugst hierher zurück zu kehren", sagte Harry und stieg in den eben erschienen Aufzug. Die andere Hexe drückte den Knopf und sie sausten in die Tiefe. Harry war klar, dass er wie ein arroganter Mistkerl handelte, aber es war ihm mehr als egal.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe der Fahrstuhl hielt und sich die Türen öffneten. Harry war milde gesagt überrascht bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. In seinem siebten Schuljahr war er bereits mit Dumbledore in der Etage gewesen, in welcher der Zauberminister sein Büro hatte. Damals waren die Flure hell erleuchtet gewesen und an der rechten Seite eine Fensterfront, durch welche man einen Strand und klares blaues Meer erkennen konnte. Sie war natürlich verzaubert gewesen, da hier unten (ein paar hundert Meter unter London) kein Tageslicht herrschte und erst gar nicht ein solcher Strand zu sehen war.

„Was ist hier passiert?" Fragte er die drei um sich herum und deutete auf den düsteren Flur. Dieser wurde nur durch Fackeln an beiden Seiten ausreichend erhellt, damit man den anderen noch wenigstens einen halben Meter vor sich erkennen konnte.

„Es ist zu kraftraubend auch noch die Illusionen aufrecht zu erhalten", antwortete Parvati nur und ging voran. Der Rest folgte ihr langsam durch die Gänge. Vor einer schwarzen Tür blieb sie stehen und öffnete sie ohne zu Klopfen. Sie betraten ein einfaches Vorzimmer. An dem Schreibtisch saß eine ältere Dame, welche merkwürdige Schriftzeichen auf Pergamente vermerkte.

„Mrs. Margret, ist der Minister beschäftigt?" Fragte Draco, als die Frau aufblickte und in ihrer Arbeit inne hielt.

„Soweit man es sagen kann. Gouverneur Carter ist bei ihm. Es geht um die Zusammenschlüsse der Schule", erwiderte sie und sah erst jetzt Harry bei ihnen stehen. „Ist das ‚ setzte sie an, erhob sich und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. „Mr. Potter, sie wissen gar nicht wie froh wir alle sind, dass sie gefunden wurden. Endlich wird alles wieder gut." Sie schien wirklich erleichtert zu sein, sah Harry, den sie schloss ihn mit feuchten Augen in ihre Arme und drückte ihn an ihre ausladende Brust.

„Ahm, Mrs. Margret... könnten sie"‚ brachte Harry nur hervor und versuchte sich von der Frau zu lösen. Erst Parvati kam ihm zu Hilfe.

Schließlich betraten sie das Büro des Ministers, in welchem eine hitzige Diskussion statt fand.

„Hogwarts muss geschlossen werden. Beauxbatons wird als Gesamtschule gelten", sagte ein älterer Zauber gerade bestimmend. Er saß in einem bequemen Sessel vor dem mächtigen Schreibtisch. Dahinter saß Arthur Weasley, aber Harry erkannte ihm kaum wieder. Nicht ein Haar war mehr rot, sondern die verbliebenen auf seinem Kopf waren schneeweiß. Tiefe Falten waren in seinem Gesicht und seine Augen sprühten vor Wut.

„Hogwarts ist die älteste Zauberschule Europas und genießt den besten Ruf. Sie wird nicht geschlossen! Ich teile ihre Meinung, dass Durmstrang aufgrund des kalten Wetters den Kindern nicht mehr zuzumuten ist. Immerhin ist die Wetterglocke unbrauchbar, aber Beauxbatons können sie nicht erwarten. Immerhin kommen die meisten Schüler noch immer aus England. Die meisten Kinder sprechen diese Sprache und andere werden sie schnell lernen", setzte Arthur dagegen.

„Die Schule verbraucht zu viel Kraft. Jeden Tag wandern Muggel daran vorbei und wir können nicht alle mit Vergessenszauber belegen. Und was passiert, wenn einmal kein Erwachsener dabei ist? Wir können nicht einmal mehr Hogsmeade absichern."

„Das kann nicht... Harry?" Arthur hatte aufgeblickt und sah nun in die smaragdgrünen Augen von Harry Potter. Dieser war mit innerer Aufruhr dem Gespräch gefolgt. Stand es wirklich so schlimm um die Zauberwelt und das alles wegen ihm? Das war doch lächerlich. Wie konnte ein Mensch so viel Macht besitzen und damit alle Gebäude und Grundstücke vor der Entdeckung der Muggel schützen?

„Hallo, Mr. Weasley", sagte er nur.

„Oh Merlin, Harry, ich bin so froh, dass du endlich hier bist", sagte er und kam auf ihn zu, um ihn ebenfalls in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Er erwiderte sie nicht wirklich. Lediglich ein leichtes Klopfen mit der Hand auf dem Rücken des Älteren war seine einzige Geste.

„Können wir allein reden?" Fragte Harry, als er endlich los gelassen wurde.

„Ja, sicher", erwiderte er und warf eindeutige Blicke auf die anderen Anwesenden. Aber nur die beiden Frauen und nach kurzer zeit auch Malfoy folgten der Aufforderung.

„Ich denke, das Thema betrifft uns alle", sagte der Gouverneur und blieb auf seinem Platz sitzen.

„Gut", meinte Harry. „Dann können sie das Gespräch ohne mich führen. Ich gehe dann nämlich." Um seine Absicht auch allen klar zu machen, drehte er sich zur Tür und ging zielstrebig auf sie zu. Erst ein ‚Halt' von Mr. Weasley stoppte ihn und wenig später war er mit dem Mann allein.

„Wieso bist du weg gerannt?" Fragte der Minister sofort, als sie sich beide gesetzt hatte.

„Sie sollten Ron fragen, Mr. Weasley", sagte Harry.

„Nenn mich Arthur, Harry. Ich weiß, was er dir an den Kopf geworfen hat und ich muss leider zugeben, dass seine Meinung sich bis heute nicht geändert hat. Aber du musst ihn auch verstehen. An dem Tag ist nicht nur ein Teil unserer Familie gestorben, sonder auch seine große Liebe. Es nagt an ihm bis heute, dass er ihr nie seine Gefühle gestehen konnte. Als er sie sterben sah und du..."

„Und ich mich statt dessen entschloss jemand anderen vor dem Tod zu bewahren? Willst du mir das vorhalten? Ja, ich habe sie auch sterben gesehen, aber ich wusste auch, dass ich sie nicht hätte retten können. Dagegen..."

„Du brauchst dich nicht vor mir oder irgendeinem zu rechtfertigen und du weißt auch, dass es nicht allein das war, was Ron aufgeregt hatte", unterbrach Arthur ihn.

„Lass uns nicht darüber reden. Erkläre mir statt dessen, was das alles soll? Ich habe inzwischen einiges von Malfoy gehört, aber ich kann es nicht wirklich glauben. Die Vorstellung, dass ein einziger Zauberer von der Sicherheit der Zauberer und Hexen abhängt klingt zu verrückt."

„Das ging uns am Anfang genauso. Es war eigentlich immer eine Legende unter den reinblütigen Zauberern, aber als dann Albus starb und sein Testament eröffnet wurde, wussten wir, dass es real war. Wir dachten kurze Zeit, dass es vielleicht nur ein Scherz oder sonstiges gewesen sein könnte, doch als die ersten Illusionen hier im Ministerium sich auflösten und auf einmal Muggel auf dem Hogwartsgelände erschienen, war keinem mehr zum Lachen zu Mute. Wir konnten von Glück sagen, dass zu der Zeit noch Ferien waren. Wir haben also unsere Suche nach dir verstärkt und alle Informationen ausgegraben, die es über dieses Erbe gibt. Natürlich..."

„Warte mal. Verstärkt? Wieso verstärkt?" Fragte Harry. Er dachte sie wären erleichtert, dass er weg wäre. Dass es niemanden stören würde, wenn er einfach von der Bildfläche verschwand.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass dich niemand vermissen würde, oder? Harry, du bist nicht nur ein Held für alle Zauberer auf der ganzen Welt, sondern auch für die, die dich kannten, ein Freund. Wir befürchteten, dass du tot seihest oder entführt wurdest. Mr. Malfoy war der einzige, der dann meinte, dass du wohl reiß aus genommen hast, um dem ganzen Rummel hier zu entfliehen. Auch war er ja bei dem Streit mit Ron anwesend gewesen. Also haben wir dich gesucht. Zuerst mit Aufspürzauber, dann haben wir über den Tagespropheten und andere Magazine die Öffentlichkeit über dein Verschwinden informiert und sie um Mithilfe gebeten. Bis uns klar wurde, dass du nicht mehr in unserer Welt warst. Vor zwei Jahren dann wandten wir uns an eine

Muggel-Firma. Detekiwe, oder so. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe man dann auf die Idee kam nicht nach einem Harry Potter zu suchen. Du glaubst gar nicht wie viele Evans, Potters oder Blacks es auf der Welt gibt." Nach einem fragenden Blick von Harry, erklärte er mit funkelnden Augen: „Uns war klar, dass nur einer der Namen in Frage kam. Du würdest nicht einen anderen außer den drei Namen wählen, schon als Ehrung deiner Eltern oder Sirius. Letztendlich also haben wir dich ja gefunden und ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt. Viele dachten du seihest ein Muggelauror geworden oder würdest dich auf deinem Reichtum ausruhen. Aber als Heiler für Muggel..."

„Danke, aber es heißt Arzt oder Doktor. Es war das, was ich wollte. Ein Beruf, der den Menschen hilft und bei dem ich mit Kindern arbeiten kann. Nachdem ich Hogwarts verließ, ging ich in eine Kneipe und traf auf ein paar Studenten mit denen ich etwas getrunken habe. Sie erzählten von ihrem Medizinstudium und es interessierte mich. Die Arbeit macht Spaß und meine Praxis läuft sehr gut. Ich sehe nicht mehr jeden Tag den Tod, wie in den letzten paar Jahren hier, sondern wie neues Leben entsteht und heranwächst. Auch werde ich nicht als Held oder der Junge-der-lebt gesehen, sondern einfach James Evans, ein Arzt wie viele andere." Erklärte Harry einfach.

„Bist du bereit, dieses Leben aufzugeben?" Fragte Arthur ernst.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Wieso auch! Es ist mein Leben. Ich werde versuchen euch zu helfen, aber ich will nicht zurück", behaarte Harry. Aber innerlich wusste er, dass er es musste. Zu viel Gryffindor steckte in ihm, dass er Hilferufe ignorieren konnte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber es wäre der einzige Weg, uns zu helfen. Außerdem hat dir Mr. Malfoy sicher erzählt, dass viele Zauberer in die Muggelwelt untergetaucht sind, nachdem du verschwunden bist. Es wäre wirklich wichtig

„Kann ich es nicht nebenbei machen? Ich meine, ich muss doch nur das Erbe annehmen, oder? Ich kann gerne ein- oder zweimal die Woche hier in der Öffentlichkeit auftauchen oder ein Interview geben im Tagespropheten." Schon an Harrys letztem Angebot konnte Arthur merken, wie wichtig Harry sein Muggelleben war. Niemals würde er sich freiwillig der Presse ausgeben, wenn es nicht Lebenswichtig wäre.

„Leider nein. Du brauchst eine Führungsposition und nicht nur, um den Hexen und Zauberern den richtigen Eindruck zu vermitteln. Um alle Illusionen und Schutzzauber aufrecht zu erhalten, brauchst du die Magie um dich herum."

„Welche Position?"

„Zwei stehen dir zur Verfügung. Entweder als Zauberminister oder als Schulleiter von Hogwarts, wie Dumbledore. Ich empfehle dir aber meine derzeitige Position. Es gibt Vertrauen in unser Volk und du kannst Änderungen herbei führen, wie du es wünscht. So sehen nicht nur die Kinder zu dir auf, sondern auch alle anderen", erklärte ihm Arthur.

„Aber es ist deine Arbeit! Ich will nicht, dass man zu mir aufsieht, keine Publicity und außerdem bin ich viel zu jung", begehrte Harry schwach auf. Mitleid glomm in den Augen des alten Mannes auf.

„Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass meine Zeit auf diesem Posten begrenzt ist und ich wollte ihn auch nie haben. Jedem war klar, dass er dir zustand und zu jung bist du nicht. Vielleicht im Alter oder Aussehen, aber nicht da wo es darauf ankommt. Du hast sehr viel erlebt und außerdem werden wir dir beistehen und helfen." Harry ließ sich noch tiefer in den Sessel sinken und dachte daran, was er alles aufgeben musste. Seine Praxis, seine Freunde, sein kleines Haus und alles, was er sich in den letzten acht Jahren aufgebaut hatte. Eine Welt schien für ihn zusammen zu brechen.

„Was wirst du tun?" Fragte Arthur und durchbrach Harrys Gedanken.

„Ich muss zurück", sagte Harry langsam und beobachtete wie Arthur's Gesicht in sich zusammenfiel und er noch müder aussah. Schnell fügte er hinzu: „Ich brauche eine Woche, um meine Angelegenheiten zu klären. Die Praxis muss geschlossen werden, das Haus verkauft und verabschieden muss ich mich von meinen Freunden auch." Die Erleichterung konnte man dem Minister regelrecht ansehen.

„Ich danke dir, Harry. Ich würde dir gerne Ginny mitschicken. Ich vertraue dir zwar, aber dennoch kann ich es nicht riskieren, dass du wieder verschwindest", sagte er und Harry nickte.

„Sie weiß ja, wo ich leben. Kann sie mir gleich Informationen über dieses Erbe mitbringen? Ich wüsste gerne, was mich noch erwartet."

„Natürlich, natürlich. Ich lasse alles für dich heraussuchen und gebe es ihr dann mit. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun?" Fragte Arthur, darauf bedacht es Harry so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

„Ja, weißt du, ob die Anwesen meiner Familie noch heil sind und bezugsfertig?" Fragte er und erinnerte sich an das Erbe seiner Eltern.

„Anwesen der Potters? Davon weiß ich nichts. Wo sollen sie sein?"

„Zwei außerhalb Londons, ein weiteres in Wales und Schottland. Der Rest liegt außerhalb Großbritanniens", zählte er auf.

„Davon weiß ich nichts. Man hat die Besitztümer aller Zauberfamilien, welche ihren Schutz verloren aufgesucht, aber keines davon war eines der Potters. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, gilt dies auch für die Familie Black. Grimmauldplace ist nach wie vor nicht sichtbar für Muggel. Wieso haben wir nicht schon früher daran gedacht. Ich glaube, dass du die Gebäude unbewusst geschützt hast. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du die Schlüssel zu allen diesen Gebäuden besitzt?" Harry nickte. „Na dann ist es klar. Du hältst ihren Schutz aufrecht. Es sind immerhin deine Anwesen."

„Wenigstens etwas Gutes", sagte Harry erleichtert und verabschiedete sich von dem Zauberminister. Als er die Tür öffnete, trat er instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Der Vorraum war gefüllt mit Menschen und zwar nicht gerade wenig. Alle blickten ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Unter ihnen machte er auch ein paar mit Block oder Kamera aus.

„Bevor auch nur einige von euch fragen, ich gebe heute kein Statement ab und auch kein Interview. Wenn einer es wagt vor der nächsten Woche mich zu belästigen oder auch nur bei mir aufzutauchen, können sie ihrer schönen kleinen Welt Goodbye sagen. Am Montag werde ich hier wieder anwesend sein und gebe dann eine Pressekonferenz. Näheres werden sie vom Zaubereiminister hören und nun entschuldigen sie mich bitte", sagte Harry kühl und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Sofort bildete man eine Schneise für ihn und keiner außer Draco Malfoy traute sich ihm zu folgen.

„Potter, warte mal", rief er ihm hinterher und erwischte ihn kurz vor dem Fahrstuhl, der gerade weitere Zauberer und Hexen brachte.

„Was, Malfoy? Habe ich nicht gerade alles gesagt?" Neugierig blickte die Menge auf die Beiden. Aber besonders auf Harry Potter.

„Ich kann auch den Portschlüssel an jemand anderen weitergeben", sagte er und hielt Harry stumm eine kleine silberne Statue in Form eines Drachen entgegen.

„Wo bringt der mich hin?" Keiner achtete auf die Meute um sie herum.

„Vertrau mir einfach."

„Vertrauen? Dir? Das ich nicht lache." Er bereute die Worte ein klein wenig, als er das verletzte Gesicht sah.

„Er bringt dich nach Hause", sagte er nur und drückte ihn Harry in die Hand. Sekunden später spürte er das vertraute und doch so lang nicht gefühlte ziehen an seinem Bauchnabel. Im nächsten Moment stand er zu Hause in seinem Wohnzimmer. Hinsetzen tat er sich nicht, denn er wusste, sollte er auch nur einen Moment nachdenken, würde er sofort verschwinden und ein weiteres Mal sein Leben neu aufbauen. Dieses Mal aber weit weg.

tbc.


	5. Chapter 4

_Huhu,_

_das ist eigentlich noch eins der alten kapitel, aber hier war ich ja noch nicht so weit g_

_Sora_

* * *

Als erstes gleich schnappte er sich ein Telefon für einen hiesigen Makler, den er für den Verkauf des Hauses inkl. Praxis beauftragte. Einen weiteren Anruf tätigte er bei Man und seinen anderen Mitarbeitern, dass sie morgen früh zu ihm kommen sollten. Er würde ihnen eine ausreichende Abfindung und mehr als gute Zeugnisse ausstellen müssen. Er kümmerte sich um weitere Dinge und verließ schließlich das Haus in Richtung Familie Martin.

Es war bereits sechs Uhr abends, als er an der Tür klingelte. Er platzte nicht so wie sonst einfach hinein, denn nach ihrem letzten Gespräch war ihm noch immer nicht wohl danach. Sie hatten zwar ihn und seine Abstammung akzeptiert, dennoch fühlte er sich nicht mehr ganz so wohl.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Jean stand ihm gegenüber. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht war unecht und sie schien ihn mit ihren braunen Augen zu durchdringen.

„Du wirst gehen, nicht wahr?" Brachte sie die Sache gleich auf den Punkt. Er schluckte sichtbar und nickte. Mit kräftigen Händen wurde er in eine Umarmung gezogen und das erste Mal, seit dem er alles erfahren hatte, begann er zu weinen. Er hörte und merkte nicht einmal, wie sie ihn ins Haus zog, die Tür hinter ihm zuknallen ließ und ihn dann ins Wohnzimmer bugsierte. Worte des Trostes erreichten ihm von weit entfernt. Er brauchte eine Weile, ehe er wieder zu sich kam und bemerkte, wie sie über seinen Rücken strich. Langsam löste er sich von ihr und blickte sie dankbar an.

„Ich glaube das brauchte ich", sagte er leise und wischte sich über die Augen. Sie zog ein Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche ihrer schwarzen Jeans und reichte es ihm.

„Wann?" Fragte sie, nachdem seine Wangen getrocknet waren und sein Kopf an ihrer Schulter lag.

„Spätestens Samstag. Ich muss vorher noch die Häuser meiner Familie besuchen und auf ihren Zustand kontrollieren. Ich dachte, wir machen ein Abschieds-Freitagessen. Nur diesmal ohne Verkupplungsversuche", sagte er. „Was habt ihr eigentlich mit diesem Mike gemacht?"

„Ach, habe ihn weg geschickt. Nachdem ich diesen blonden Gott in meinem Zuhause gesehen habe, konnte ich mich dich irgendwie nicht mehr mit ihm vorstellen." Sagte sie.

„Blonder Gott? Merlin sei Dank hat er das nicht gehört. Draco Malfoy ist schon eingebildet genug", sagte Harry. ,,Ich habe noch eine Bitte. Ich verkaufe das Haus und alles andere. Ich habe dem Makler deine Anschrift und Daten gegeben. Die Zeit für Hausbesichtungen oder die Veräußerung der Möbel bleibt mir nicht.

"Außerdem kann man mich nicht wirklich auf dem normalen Wege dort erreichen, wo ich hingehe. Natürlich bekommst du dafür das Geld für den Verkauf all meiner Sachen und..."

„Jay, das kannst du doch nicht machen. Ich habe kein Problem, dir bei den Dingen zu helfen, aber ich kann doch nicht das Geld dafür einstreichen. Allein die Geräte in deiner Praxis sind mehr als Dreißigtausend Euro wert und das Haus noch um einiges mehr. Du wirst es brauchen." Harry lachte laut auf.

„Was dabei abfällt ist gerade einmal ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Ich besitze mehr Geld, als ich je ausgeben könnte. Meine Eltern und mein Pate haben mir ein Vermögen hinterlassen. Bitte nimm es an."

„Ich weiß nicht... Na gut, aber das Geld lege ich für Kathy und Alec zurück. Wir sehen dich doch wieder, nicht wahr?" Fragte sie.

„Nichts in der Welt bringt mich von meinem Patensohn oder Kathy weg. Nur werden wir uns nicht mehr so häufig zu Gesicht bekommen. Telefone funktionieren dort nicht und ich glaube kaum, dass du dir eine Eule für Briefe zulegst. Wir finden aber schon einen Weg", sagte er zuversichtlich. Als Brian von der Arbeit kam aßen sie zusammen zu Abend und redeten bis tief in die Nacht. Sie verabredeten sich noch einmal für den Freitagabend, bevor Harry zurück in sein Haus ging. Er war nicht besonders verwundert, als er sah, dass das Licht in seinem Wohnzimmer brannte. In eben diesem Raum fand er eine schlafende Ginny vor. Auf dem Couchtisch lagen stapelweise Pergamente und Bücher, die sich wohl um sein Erbe handelten. Harry beugte sich über sie und berührte die junge Frau leicht an der Schulter. Wecken ließ sie sich allerdings nicht, sondern murrte nur kurz. Schließlich hob er sie auf die Arme und brachte sie in sein Gästezimmer. Nachdem er sie zugedeckt hatte, verwandelte er ihre Kleidung in einen Pyjama, löschte das Licht und schloss die Tür, um selbst zu Bett zu gehen.

Er konnte lange nicht einschlafen, wie auch schon an den letzten Tagen, aber als er es endlich tat, verfolgten ihn eisblaue Augen. Sie blickten erst kalt an und strahlten dann etwas aus, was er noch nie in ihnen gesehen hatte. Bedingungslose Liebe.

Harry begann seinen Tag wie jeden an. Machte sich fertig und schlürfte in die Küche. Trotz kalter Dusche war er noch nicht wirklich wach und ließ sie, solange die Kaffeemaschine arbeitete auf einen der Küchenstühle plumpsen.

„Kaffee", kam eine Stimme von der Küchentür. Harry sah auf und entdeckte eine ziemlich zerwühlt aussehende Ginny Weasley. Longbottom, erinnerte er sich, Ginny Longbottom.

„Morgen", murmelte er und sie erwiderte seinen Gruß mit einem Winken. Sie schien überhaupt kein Morgenmensch zu sein. Wenig später reichte er ihr eine Tasse mit der schwarzen Brühe und sie trank gierig davon.

„Das habe ich gebraucht", sagte sie erleichtert und lehnte sich in den beanspruchen Stuhl zurück. „Wo warst du gestern abend?" Fragte sie. Harry wusste mittlerweile nicht mehr, was er von Ginny halten sollte. Vor ein paar Tagen noch hatte sie ihn angeschrieen, angefleht und eiskalt behandelt und nun war sie wie seine alte Freundin in der Schule.

„Jean", erwiderte er nur knapp und stand dann auf.

„Du trägst mir meinen Auftritt noch nach, oder?" Fragte sie. Er nickte nur und ging in den Flur, um seine Praxis zu betreten. Ginny folgte ihm in ihrer Kleidung von gestern und den zerwühlten Haaren. Blieb dann allerdings auf der Schwelle stehen. „Ahm, du hast doch nicht vor zu arbeiten, oder?" Genervt drehte sich Harry zu ihr um.

„Und du hast jetzt nicht vor mir den ganzen Tag zu folgen, oder? Ginny, ich habe wirklich zu tun. Ich muss innerhalb von wenigen Tagen mein ganzes Leben hier hinter mir lassen. Ihr erwartet doch nicht, dass ich sang- und klanglos verschwinde, nicht wahr? Von mir aus verbringe den Tag mitlesen, schau fern oder mach irgendetwas anderes. In meiner Praxis kann ich dich nicht gebrauchen", sagte er ziemlich barsch und ging dann zu Man, die ihn entsetzt anblickte.

„Du willst die Praxis aufgeben?" Fragte Man.

„Ich erzähl es gleich. Sind Kimberly und Caitlin auch schon da?" Fragte er und sie nickte.

„Cat ist im Ultraschallraum und Kirn räumt den Warteraum auf", erwiderte sie.

„Gut, holst du die beiden und kommst dann in mein Büro?", ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging er in sein Büro und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Er überlegte nicht, was Ginny machen würde, denn im Moment war es ihm ziemlich egal. Er war sauer auf die Zauberwelt, dass sie ihn zu diesem Schritt irgendwie zwang.

Als drei ziemlich betretend aussehende Damen in seinen Raum kamen, atmete er tief durch, ehe er seine einstudierte Rede hielt. Keiner von den dreien konnte seine Gründe wenig später verstehen. Familiäre Probleme, welche ihn zum Umzug zwang, waren selten bis gar nicht der Grund für das Aufgeben einer gutlaufenden Praxis und erst recht nicht eines ganzen Lebens. Auch die hohe Abfindung schien besonders für Man nicht sehr verlockend sein.

Am Ende des Tages schleppte er sich in sein Wohnzimmer. Es war mehr als hart gewesen. Man hatte an die Tür ein Schild gehängt, welches über seinen Umzug informierte und alle Patienten hatten versucht ihn umzustimmen oder wünschten ihm viel Glück. Auch hatte er versucht Verbindung mit einem Londoner Arzt aufzunehmen, der seine Praxis in die Gegend verlegen wollte. Dieser war zwar kein Gynäkologe, aber ein guter Allgemeinmediziner. Er würde sicher einen Teil seiner Geräte übernehmen können und vielleicht sogar seine Mitarbeiterinnen.

„Es tut mir leid", hörte er eine sanfte Stimme hinter sich. Ginny in einfachen Jeans und einem blauen Shirt trat ein und setzte sich auf die Couch ihm gegenüber. „Es tut mir leid, was du alles aufgeben musst. Ich habe mich heute ein wenig mit deiner Sprechstundenhilfe Mariane unterhalten. Sie meint, dass du ein wunderbarer Arzt bist, besonders für die Kinder. Was mich nicht wundert. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass du hier bleiben kannst, wenn es nicht so schlecht um unsere Welt stehen würde."

„Schon gut, ist ja letztendlich nichts neues für mich", sagte er bitter.,, Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin so angefahren habe."

„Hab's verdient. War immerhin ein ganz schönes Miststück, als ich vor ein paar Tagen einfach bei dir aufgetaucht bin. Bitte versteh, dass wir alle ganz schön unter Stress standen und noch immer stehen. Und das du uns alle einfach ohne einen Brief zurückgelassen hast damals, tat ganz schön weh. Ich weiß, dass Ron totalen Bockmist gebaut hat, aber ich dachte wir wären auch Freunde gewesen", sagte sie.

„Ist mir schon klar, aber du musst auch meine Sicht verstehen. Diese letzte Schlacht vor den Toren Hogwarts war furchtbar. Ich sah nicht nur Hermine sterben, sondern auch deine Mum. Ron's Auftritt im Krankensaal, die Schuldgefühle und nicht zu wissen wie es jetzt für mich weiter geht, war zuviel für mich. Es ist schön als James Evans zu Leben, weil keiner etwas von mir erwartete oder mich seltsam anstarrte wegen etwa, woran ich mich kaum erinnern konnte."

„Demnach waren wir beide ganz schöne Zicken", beschloss Ginny lachend und Harry schloss sich ihr an. „Da wir hier nun so entspannt sitzen, kannst du mir ja mal erklären, wieso Ron so abgedreht ist. Ich meine, er war schon sauer als er auf dem Weg in die Station war, allerdings nicht auf dich. Ich kann mir bis heute nicht vorstellen, was ihn zu diesem Ausbruch veranlasst hat." Harry war diese Frage mehr als unangenehm.

„Nicht viele haben gesehen, was kurz vor dem Ende passiert ist", begann er langsam. ,,Soweit ich weiß, hast du am anderen Ende des Schlachtfeldes gekämpft. Ron, Hermine, Dumbledore und ein paar andere Schüler und Auroren waren bei uns. Während Dumbledore und ich uns einen Weg zu Voldemort bahnten, kämpfte Hermine mit zwei Todessern. Wir waren alle etwas weit von ihr entfernt, aber ich noch immer am dichtesten an ihr dran. Ich sah plötzlich wie der Todesfluch auf sie abgefeuert wurde und wollte zu ihr laufen, doch etwa anderes erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Draco Malfoy kämpfte mit seinem Vater. Draco lag auf dem Boden und war dem Crucatius ausgeliefert. Ich wusste, dass ich Hermine nicht mehr helfen konnte und rettete statt dessen Malfoy junior. Dies hat Ron mehr als wütend gemacht, das war mir klar. Später dann dankte mir Malfoy im Krankensaal. Ron kam in dem Moment rein und drehte durch", sagte Harry und ließ ein paar entscheidende Punkte einfach aus.

‚Aber was könnte Malfoy tun, was Ron so aus dem Konzept bringt? Er musste sich doch gedacht haben, dass er dir dankt, oder nicht?"

„Ja schon, aber..."

„Was aber?"

„Draco hat mich geküsst, okay? Er hat mich geküsst. Ron schloss daraus, dass ich ihn vor Hermine gestellt habe und unsere Freundschaft verraten habe und das nur wegen meiner ‚widerwärtigen Vorliebe' wie er sich ausdrückte. Seiner Meinung nach, sah ich Hermine nur als ein Schlammblut. Sie sei nicht so viel Wert gewesen, wie ein Reinblüter. Der liebe Draco Malfoy konnte natürlich nicht anders und hat seine dummen Kommentare abgegeben und alles lief aus dem Ruder", sagte Harry und war kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Und, was denkst du?"

„Ich denke, dass Ron überreagiert hat, aber dennoch verständlich. Er hat gerade seine große Liebe verloren. Du weißt, dass er sie nach dem Krieg heiraten wollte, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte betreten. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag, als sein bester Freund vor ihm erschienen war mit dem einfachen, aber schönen Ring. Ein mattes Gold und ein schön eingefasster Rubin in der Mitte, hatte in dem kleinen Kästchen gelegen. Jeden Abend in den letzten Wochen vor dem Krieg hatte er ihn gefragt, ob er meinte, dass Hermine ja sagt. „Na ja und dann sehen, wie du die Chance hast deinen Freund..."

„Draco Malfoy war und ist nie mein freund gewesen, Ginny", sagte Harry.

„Aber ihr habt doch..."

„Ja, er hat mich geküsst und ja, wir haben in unserem siebten Jahr einiges mehr gemacht, aber es war keine Beziehung. Sieh es als Ablenkung von dem ganzen Stress", unterbrach er sie. Jemand der ihn gut kannte, hörte deutlich, dass es für ihn etwas ganz anderes war. Zu Harry's Glück beschloss die Rothaarige nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Vorerst.

Die nächsten Tage waren für Harry gelinde gesagt schmerzhaft. Er musste sich von so vielen verabschieden und ihnen jedes Mal etwas umständlich erklären, dass es nur schwer möglich war, ihn telefonisch oder mit einem Brief zu erreichen. Schließlich brachte er auch das wöchentliche Freitagessen bei Jean und Brian hinter sich. Seine ihm wichtigen Sachen hatte er zusammengepackt und klein gezaubert. Ein Taxi würde ihn abholen und zum Londoner Flughafen bringen. Er würde zwar nicht fliegen, aber es war ja auch nur zum Schein, falls jemand nachfragen würde.

Am Flughafen suchte er sich einen ungeschützten Bereich und apparierte nach Godric's Hollow. Eigentlich war es genau der Ort, den er nicht aufsuchen wollte. Der Ort, in welchem seine Eltern getötet wurden und der Ort an dem sein Schicksal besiegelt wurde. Er wusste wo das Haus steht oder besser gestanden hatte und ging mit festen Schritten die paar Meter zu dem eisernen Tor. Die Straße des Zaubererdorfes war ruhig. Es war auch gerade einmal sechs Uhr morgens und kaum eine Seele trieb sich um die Zeit draußen rum.

Das Tor war verschlossen und versiegelt. So wie er es vor acht Jahren verlassen hatte. Das große P neben dem Löwen war gut sichtbar. Mit seiner linken Hand berührte Harry das kühle Metall der Löwenmähne und spürte die prickelnde Magie unter seinen Fingern. Es quietschte etwas, als sich eine der Türen öffnete und ihn den Blick auf das herrschaftliche Anwesen frei gab.

Er lächelte etwas bei dem Anblick. Scheinbar hatten die Hauselfen bei seinem letzten Besuch nicht auf ihn gehört, als er ihnen die Freiheit geschenkt hatte. Die Wege und der große Vorgarten war trotz Schnee sichtbar gepflegt und ebenso die Außenfassade des Hauses. Ja, das Haus stand wieder. Remus hatte es für ihn wieder aufbauen lassen zu seinen 17. Geburtstag. Harry konnte sich noch an den Streit danach zwischen ihnen beiden erinnern. Immerhin hatte der Werwolf sein eigenes Erbe seines Besten Freundes Sirius dafür benutzt. Um wieder Ruhe rein zu bringen, hatte Harry ihm das Geld dafür zurück gegeben. Wobei er sich bis heute sicher war, dass Remus weit mehr bezahlt hatte, als er vor Harry zugegeben hatte. Dies war schon lange her, dachte Harry melancholisch und schaute auf das Haus. Obwohl er nur einmal in ihm gewesen war, kannte er jede Ecke, jeden Raum und jedes Versteck. Oft in seinen Träumen war er in ihm gewesen, wobei er vieles auf seine Kindheit bezog.

Das Haus war keine riesige Villa und erst recht nicht so groß wie die Schlösser oder Anwesen anderer reicher Zauberfamilien. Das überließ er auch den alten Potteranwesen. Es war ein etwas größeres Einfamilienhaus, welches von einem riesigen Garten eingegrenzt war. Seine Mutter selbst hatte dieses Haus ausgesucht und eingerichtet. Vielleicht auch deshalb hatte er es sich als sein neues Zuhause erwählt.

Er ging langsam auf den geräumten Wegen auf das Haus zu. Die große Veranda war besenrein und er sah die schöne Hollywoodschaukel an der rechten Seite stehen. Harry wusste genau, dass am rechten Pfeiler ein Herz mit den Initialen L und J eingeritzt war. Dies hatte er damals entdeckt. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er ging weiter. Mit einem schweren Seufzen fuhr seine Hand zum Türknauf. Wieder fühlte er das prickeln der Magie, als sich die Schutzzauber lösten. Er löste die Kette um seinen Hals und steckte einen der Schlüssel in das Schloss. Es brauchte nicht viel den richtigen zu greifen und eine Minute später stand er in dem Flur.

Nichts hatte sich verändert, aber auch gar nichts. Der Fußboden aus Kirschholz, der fast durch das ganze Haus gezogen worden war, glänzte und war staubfrei, die Wände schienen frisch gestrichen in Pastellfarben und auch die Möbel zeigten nicht ein bisschen, dass sie doch schon älter waren.

Ein Plop durchbrach die Stille und ein Hauself stand vor ihm. Große gelbe Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und die Ohren wackelten in freudiger Erregung.

„Master Harry Potter", sagte der Elf. „Ihr seid zurück. Werdet ihr diesmal hier bleiben? Ich sage gleich allen anderen bescheid. Wir werden ihnen ein großes Essen..."

„Hallo Kira, ja das bin ich", unterbrach er den Elfen freundlich . „Bitte kein großes Essen. Mir reicht ein wenig Toast und ein Kaffee zum Frühstück. Und ja, ich werde von nun an hier leben."

„Oh, Master Harry Potter, es werden sich alle..."

„Eines noch Kira, und sag das auch allen anderen. Mein Name ist Harry. Ich gebe mich zur Not auch mit Master Harry zufrieden, aber alles andere ist doch zu viel des Guten. Sind noch alle Zimmer so hergerichtet, wie damals?"

„Aber natürlich, Master Harry Po... Master Harry. Es ist noch alles so wie immer. Wir haben alles sauber gehalten und Dobby bringt jede Woche genug Nahrung aus Hogwarts, so dass die Speisekammer immer gefüllt ist."

„Tut er das? Stört es dort niemanden?"

„Oh nein, Direktorin McGonagall erlaubt es. Allerdings weiß sie nicht, wofür Dobby das braucht. Niemand weiß sonst von ihrem Haus, Master Harry", sagte der Hauself stolz und Harry schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Wenigstens ein Ort, wo man ihn nicht so schnell finden würde.

tbc.


	6. Chapter 5

Hmm, meine Beta meinte, dies ist eines meiner besten Kapitel bisher und ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, wieso... aber dennoch wünsche ich viel Spass damit.

Sora

* * *

Er wanderte eine Weile einfach nur das Haus, welches trotz der langen Zeit in der er es nicht betreten hatte sich nicht ein Stück verändert hatte. Die Hauselfen hatten es mehr als sauber gehalten. Aber eigentlich sah er dies kaum. Seine Gedanken kreisten darum, was nun passieren sollte. Er zurück in der Zauberwelt? Zu welchem Nutzen? Er konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, dass die gesamten Zauberwelt von einer Person abhängen sollte. Das war einfach zu verrückt. Andererseits waren nach dem Dumbledores Tod, wie man ihm erklärt hatte die meisten öffentlichen Gebäude und sogar die sonst geheimen Dörfer der Zauberer und Hexen auch für Muggel sichtbar und vor allem betretbar. Das dies eine Katastrophe war ihm vollkommen klar. Nur was nun? Er seufzte leise auf. 

Ohne wirklich zu wissen wohin er ging betrat er die Bibliothek und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. Letztendlich konnte er doch nur eins tun, einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe finden, die kraftvoll genug waren und ihnen dieses Erbe übergeben, überlegte er. Verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort. Immerhin konnte er es ja nur weitergeben mit seinem Tod und er hing doch sehr an seinem Leben. Ja, sein Leben wie es vorher war. Hier würde es werden wie früher. Der erste Blick würde zu seiner Narbe wandern, das heimliche Tuscheln, die nervende Presse die ihn nie in Ruhe gelassen hatte und dann wenn irgendetwas schief lief würde er wieder zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Egal wie es lief, hier würde er nie normal sein können, wie unter den Muggeln.

Doch dann wurde sein Blick langsam klarer, denn er war kein Kind mehr und auch kein unsicherer Teenager. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, der nun wusste was er wollte und er würde nicht mehr alles hinnehmen. Gut, er würde seine Aufgabe irgendwie übernehmen, aber sein Leben gehörte dennoch ihm. Sollte es wieder so wie früher werden konnte er immer noch zurück in sein altes Leben. Entschlossen stand er auf und sehnte irgendwie schon den nächsten Tag herbei.

In der Nacht wollte der Schlaf dennoch nicht kommen. Es stand noch immer die Entscheidung an, welche Position er übernehmen sollte. Eine führende Stelle hatte man ihm gesagt. Nur wollte er weder zurück nach Hogwarts noch ins Ministerium. Darüber musste er wohl oder übel mit Arthur sprechen müssen. Selbst wenn dieser gesagt hatte, dass er von Anfang an gewusst hatte, dass seine jetzige Position nur eine Übergangslösung war, so er schien es ihm nicht richtig ihm diese abzunehmen. Also doch Hogwarts? Um ihn eine Menge an Kindern, die ihn anschauten, als wäre er von einer anderen Welt, über íhn redeten…

Er schüttelte den Kopf über seine eigenen Gedanken. Er benahm sich kindisch. War er nicht aus dem Alter heraus und hatte nun genug Selbstbewusstsein? Ja das schon, aber hier in der magischen Welt schien er wieder Harry Potter zu sein. Der Junge der lebt. Der Junge, der in eine Welt geworfen wurde, von der er vor seinem 11. Lebensjahr nie etwas von gewusst hatte.

Er nahm den geruch eines Kräutertees wahr und als er aufblickte, fand er Dobby vor sich, der ein kleines Tablett mit Teetasse und Keksen in den Händen hielt. Seine Augen sahen weit aufgerissen und feucht zu seinem grossen Vorbild auf.

„Harry Potter, Sir. Ihr seid zurück."

„Hallo Dobby, wie ist es dir ergangen."

„Dobby hat immer gewusst, dass Harry Potter Sir zurück kommen würde. Hat alles bereit gehalten und dafür gesorgt, dass alle Hauselfen das Haus für Master Harry Potter Sir sauber halten. Harry Potter Sir wird doch bleiben. Dobby ist sehr froh, dass Harry Potter Sir wieder bei ihm ist und Dobby wird gut für Harry Potter Sir sorgen. Was kann Dobby…" Harry musste unwillkürlich lachen über den Elfen. So sehr ihn der Elf doch in der Vergangenheit oft in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, war es doch etwas schönes ihn wieder zu sehen. Jemanden, der ihn nie verurteilt hatte und auf seine eigene Art immer für ihn da war. Und vor allem war Dobby jemand, der sich mit keinem Bisschen verändert hatte.

„Danke Dobby. Ich bin froh, dass du dich so gut um mein Anwesen gekümmert hast und ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du bei mir bleiben möchtest." Der kleine Elf stellte schnell das Tablett auf den kleinen Beitisch neben Harry und zückte ein ziemlich schmutziges Taschentuch aus dem Ärmel seines übergroßen und doch recht unansehnlichen Pullovers und schnäuzte sich lautstark die Nase.

„Dobby ist geehrt, dass Harry Potter Sir ihm dankt. Dobby hat das gar nicht verdient." Mit dem vollgeschnäuzten Taschentuch wischte sich der Elf noch über die Augen und Harry verzog kurz sein Gesicht.

„Schon gut, Dobby." Ich…" Ein lautes Leuten, was vermutlich von der Tür stammte unterbrach das Gespräch. Harry war davon mehr als nur überrascht. Immerhin wusste eigentlich niemand von seinem Anwesen und wie er ja kontrolliert hatte, waren noch alle magischen Schilder und Zauber aktiv, demnach konnte es sich auch nicht um Muggel handeln, die ihm einen Staubsauger verkaufen wollten.

Dobby entschuldigte sich bei ihm und verschwand in Richtung Eingangstür wie harry vermutete. Rein aus Neugierde folgte ihm Harry. Dies aber ohne Zauber. Gerade erst aus der Bibliothek hinaus getreten, hörte er auch schon die unverwechselbare Stimme von Draco Malfoy.

„Es ist mir gleich, ob er mich empfangen will oder nicht, führ mich sofort zu ihm", kam es herablassend von dem jungen Mann.

„Dobby ist ein freier Elf und muss nicht mehr auf einen Malfoy hören. Harry Potter hat Dobby befreit", kam es von dem Hauselfen stur und Harry grinste in sich hinein.

„Das wird mich aber nicht hindern, dich zu verhexen, wenn du mich nicht sofort zu deinem neuen _Meister_ bringst."

„Dobby…", begann er mit zittriger Stimme, aber Harry stoppte ihm mit seinem näher treten vom Weiterreden.

„Danke Dobby, du kannst gehen."

„Harry Potter Sir, Dobby ist nicht wohl dabei, Harry Potter Sir mit einem Malfoy allein zu lassen. Sie sind böse", versuchte er verschwörerisch zu flüstern. Nur leider war seine Stimme dafür zu laut und Harry beobachtete wie Dracos Augen Gift auf den Elfen zu spritzen schienen.

„Du kannst wirklich gehen. Ich werde mit Malfoy schon fertig." Letztendlich ging Dobby nur, weil er auf seinen ‚Harry Potter Sir' hörte. Sofort nach dem Verschwinden wandte sich Harry an seinen ungebetenen Gast. „Was tust du hier und wie bei Merlin hast du mich gefunden?" Ein überhebliches Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Blonden sichtbar.

„Ich hatte ne gute Ausbildung und weiß wie man Zauberer aufspürt. Vorausgesetzt natürlich sie befinden sich in der Zauberwelt. Und die meisten Herrenhäuser der alten Zauberfamilien kenne ich auch."

„Und du dachtest du beglückwünscht mich zum Einzug und bringst mir etwas Salz und Brot", kam es spöttelnd.

„Wozu sollte ich Salz und Brot mitbringen? Für Einkäufe sind doch wohl Hauselfen zuständig", erwiderte Draco, der offensichtlich nicht den Muggelbrauch kannte.

„Vergiss es. Also, was willst du?"

„Kann ich nicht einfach nur dich besuchen wollen?"

„Du meinst, wo wir doch so gute Freunde sind?"

„Wir waren mal mehr als Freunde", sagte Draco ohne jede Emotion. Harry machten die Worte wütend, war diese ‚Affaire' doch einer der Gründe gewesen, dass er die Zauberwelt verlassen hatte.

„Und das hat so gut für uns funktioniert. Wie auch immer, du bist hoffentlich nicht hier, um mit mir über Vergangenes zu reden, denn sonst kannst du sofort wieder verschwinden." Ein seltsamer Schatten wanderte über Dracos Gesicht, aber Harry war zu geblendet von seiner eigenen Wut als diesen zu deuten. In welche Richtung auch immer.

„Nein das bin ich nicht. Ich wollte deine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen. Da du ja nun Dumbledores Erbe antrittst, kannst du bei mir gleich beginnen."

„Bitte was?" Harry verstand kein Wort.

„Na du sollst die Schutzschilder von den Anwesen meiner Familie reparieren. Ich kann sie auch nicht ewig bei mir behalten, da sie doch zu viel von meiner Magie zehrt. Also zieh dir was Warmes an und lass uns los"

„Du scherzt, ich muss auch noch mit dir mitkommen? Zur Manor?"

„Was hast du gedacht wie das gehen soll? Natürlich musst du! Es wäre was anderes gewesen, wenn du nach dem Tod von Dumbledore gleich deine Pflichten übernommen hättest, dann gäbe es die ganzen Probleme nicht. Aber der liebe Potter ist schon immer gerne den Problemen aus dem Weg gegangen, nicht wahr?" stachelte Draco. Harry wusste was er dem entgegenzusetzen hatte, aber er vermied jedes Wort. Was nutzte es zu sagen, dass er sein leben lang es nur versucht hatte allen recht zu machen? Erst seinen Verwandten, bei denen er immer versucht hatte etwas Liebe oder nur Respekt zu bekommen, aber nur Abneigung erntete, der Zauberwelt, die ihn bei jedem Fehler beschimpfte und verachtete und bei jeder ‚Heldentat' feierte und liebte. Nichts davon war echt. Und was war mit seinen Freunden? Freunde wie Ron es einmal war. Hatte er nicht mehr als einmal gezeigt, was diese Freundschaft wert gewesen war? Und Hermine? Ein Schatten legte sich über seine grünen Augen bei der Erinnerung an sie. Eine Freundin war sie gewesen und das in Guten und Schlechten Zeiten, aber wie hatte er es ihr Gedankt?

„POTTER?" Harry schreckte auf.

„Was?"

„Ich fragte, ob du jetzt kommst oder ich noch länger warten muss." Noch immer nicht ganz wieder bei sich, nickte er und ließ sich von Kira seinen Mantel bringen. Kaum hatte er diesen übergezogen, ergriff Draco ihn auch schon am Oberarm und apparierte.

Nachdem das unangenehme Gefühl von der Reise verschwunden war, sah er sich um. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich Malfoy Manor vorgestellt hatte, aber sicher nicht als eine Villa. Und erst recht nicht am… Wo war er eigentlich? Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine Art Sommerhaus und nicht weit davon entfernt konnte er einen Strand und das Meer erkennen.

„Malfoy, wo sind wir? Ich dachte die Manor liegt irgendwo in Großbritanien", sagte er und wandte seinen Blick auf den Blonden neben ihm zu.

„Kea", war Malfoys einzige Antwort und ging damit schon auf den Eingang des stattlichen Hauses zu. Einige Sekunden starrte Harry ihm fassungslos hinterher. Was bei Merlin war hier eigentlich los? Malfoy schleppte ihn sonst wo hin und wenn er ihn mal eine ordentliche Frage stellte, erhielt er eine vollkommen sinnlose Antwort. Mit Wut im Bauch und rotem Gesicht lief er ihm hinterher und packte ihn kurz vor der Tür am Oberarm. Mit aller Kraft drehte er ihn zu sich um.

„Au, verdammt Potter. Was willst du?"

„Was zum Teufel meinst du mit Kea? Wo sind wir? Ich dachte ich soll dir bei deinen Anwesen helfen und lande stattdessen mitten im Nirgendwo!" schrie ihn Harry schon fast an und erwartete vom Malfoyerben ein Donnerwetter. Aber das blieb aus! In dem aristokratischen Gesicht hob sich lediglich eine elegante Augenbraue und das all so bekannte Grinsen kam zum Vorschein.

„Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass deine Bildung nicht besonders ist. Also dann noch mal für die Unterbelichteten. Kea ist eine griechische Insel in der Ägäis. Sie ist die westlichste bewohnte Insel der Kykladen und liegt ca. 20 km östlich vom Kap Sounion auf der Halbinsel Attika und 60 km südöstlich von Athen.

„Und jetzt, da ich deinen Bildungsstand um einiges erweitert habe, dürfte ich dich bitten mich loszulassen?" Nun eher rot vor Scham ließ der ehemalige Gryffindor ihn gehen. Natürlich war er noch immer wütend, was auch von Malfoys arroganter Art noch etwas unterstützt wurde, aber er versuchte sich nun zurückzuhalten. Er sagte sich selbst, dass es mit jeder weiteren Konfrontation nur länger dauern konnte und um so schneller er das hinter sich gebracht hatte, desto besser.

Nun also still folgte er dem Blonden in das innere des Hauses und betrat eine angenehm kühle Eingangshalle, welche sie recht schnell durchquerten. Draco führte ihn danach durch einen hell eingerichteten Salon, ein Esszimmer, welches durch die hohen Fenster und vielen Pflanzen eher einem Wintergarten glich und schließlich öffnete er die Tür zu einer Treppe, die anscheinend in den Keller führte. Man konnte nicht gerade sagen, dass er groß war, was bei einem Sommerhaus auch nicht der Fall sein konnte. Er bestand eigentlich auch nur aus zwei Räumen. Einem kleinen Vorraum in dem ein hoher und alter Schrank seinen Platz fand und ein Weinkeller. Auf dem zweiten Blick musste er aber seine Meinung noch einmal überdenken, denn es war nicht nur ein Weinkeller. Sicher an den Wänden standen Regale gefüllt mit Flaschen und auch zwei Fässer, die ohne dass er nachschauen musste teilweise ziemlich wertvoll sind. Aber in den Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein Altar, zumindest nahm er an, dass so einer aussehen müsste. Er war rechteckig und bestand vollkommen aus einem ihm nicht bekannten Stein. Die Anwesenheit eben diesem und die Tatsache, dass Draco hinter ihm die Tür geschlossen hatte, ließ Harry mulmig werden.

„Ähm, was genau muss ich eigentlich machen?" Nach den Worten drehte sich Draco zu ihm um, während er sich an den Altar lehnte und zog dann ein Messer aus seiner Tasche.

„Ich brauche dein Blut. Ein Liter müsste eigentlich reichen", erwiderte der ehemalige Slytherin und seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

„M-m-malfoy… i-i-ich g-g-glaube nicht d-d-das d-das eine gute I-i-dee ist", stotterte Harry und ging langsam rückwärts auf die Tür zu.

„Aber aber", sagte Malfoy nur und verschloss dann magisch die Tür. Harry war in der Falle.

tbc.

Änderung vom 28.02.07: Sorry, irgendwie habe ich Harry einen Zauberstab gegeben. Dabei befindet sich das Ding ja noch im Museum... Depp ich... gsd fiel es mir noch ein, als ich eben am nächsten Chap saß... Sora 


	7. Chapter 6

_ Huhu,_

eigentlich war das Kapitel schon sehr lange fertig und ruht auch noch immer bei meiner Beta seufz Nur ist sie sehr beschäftigt und ehe es noch weiter schläft, stelle ich es ungebetat on... viel Spass

Sora

* * *

Harry war zu beschäftigt damit nach einen Ausweg zu suchen und sich zu fragen, wie er Malfoy so hatte unterschätzen können, wie er glauben konnte, dass sich der Mann verändert hatte. Hätte er stattdessen sich auf jenen jungen Mann vor ihm konzentriert hätte er das glitzern in den Augen richtig gedeutet und schließlich auch die ersten Zeichen eines Lachanfalls entdeckt. So wurde er aber überrascht von einem für ihn eher unbekannten melodischen Klang. Ein lautes und leicht kehliges Lachen aus dem Hals des blonden Slytherins.

Fast schon zu schnell ruckte sein Kopf zu Draco und nahm das Bild in sich auf, was sich ihm bot. Ein junger und unzweifelhaft gutaussehender Mann mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf, leicht geröteten Wangen und einem so befreiten Lachen, dass Harry wieder wusste, was ihn damals an ihm angezogen hatte. Oder auch nicht, da er sich damals nie so verhalten hatte. Auch wenn Harry sich damals was anderes vorgemacht hatte, so war es doch nur schneller Sex gewesen, der zum Abbauen des Stresses diente, der in der Kriegszeit gegen Voldemort auf ihnen beiden gelastet hatte.

„Potter, du dachtest wirklich ich will dich opfern", brachte Malfoy schließlich nach einiger Zeit hervor und der Schalk war noch immer in den silbergrauen Augen erkennbar. Der Schwarzhaarige empfand die Situation alles andere als lustig, aber böse konnte er ihm auch nicht sein. Zumindest aber konnte er die Augen genervt vor ihm verschränken.

„Wenn du deinen Spaß gehabt hattest, kannst du mir bitte sagen, was ich tun soll, damit ich so schnell wie möglich wieder meine Ruhe vor dir haben kann?" fragte Harry und beobachtete bei den Worten wie ein kleiner Schatten sich auf das Gesicht des Blonden legte und er statt dessen wieder ernster wurde. Fast schon taten Harry seine Worte leid, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, was den anderen so verletzt hatte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung von Ritualmagie oder, Potter?" erwiderte er. Harry gab dazu keinen Kommentar ab, was erwartete der ehemalige Slytherin eigentlich von ihm? Schließlich hatte er seid Jahren mit Zauberei reichlich wenig am Hut gehabt. „Wieso frage ich eigentlich? Das einzige Fach, wo du wirklich aufgepasst hast, war Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste." Draco drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging zurück zu dem Altarstein. Das Messer legte er dort in die Mitte und wandte sich dann wieder Harry zu.

„Komm näher, ich beiß dich schon nicht", sagte Malfoy und murmelte dann scheinbar noch was Unverständliches vor sich hin. Harry bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Noch immer stand er mit dem Rücken zur Tür und inzwischen bereit die Tür aus den Angeln zu heben, sollte der Blonde irgendeine krumme Tour wagen.

„Du hast zu viel zeit mit Muggeln verbracht, wenn du nicht mal einen Scherz vertragen kannst", kam es nun etwas giftig von ihm und Wut durchfuhr Harrys Körper.

„Was weißt du schon von Muggeln? Mit deinem Todesserdaddy und eurem ach so reinen Malfoyblut sind die doch nicht mal gut genug Hauselfenarbeit für euch auszuführen", spie der schwarzhaarige die Worte schon fast aus. Es war das falsche das zu sagen, wenigstens dies war Harry klar und sei es nur, weil er das wutverzehrte Gesicht nun vor sich sehen konnte. Aber da war auch mehr.

„Was weißt du schon, Potter. Nachdem es für dich hier zu heikel wurde, bist du doch aus unserer Welt – deiner Heimat – verschwunden. Und ich rede nur davon, was mein Wissen über Muggel betrifft. Mein privates Leben dagegen geht dich einen reinen Scheißdreck an. Wen interessiert es, was mein Vater getan hat? Ich bin nicht mein Vater und ich habe in den letzten Jahren hart genug diesen Fakt beweisen müssen. Falls du es auch schon aus deinem kleinen Hirn gestrichen hast, ich habe im letzten Kampf an deiner Seite…"

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du das hast", unterbrach ihn Harry wüst, „und es gibt kein Tag wo ich nicht gewünscht hätte du wärst bei deinem blutrünstigen Vater geblieben. Dann hätte ich nicht meine Kraft damit verschwendet dein Leben zu retten und stattdessen einem Menschen geholfen, der es wert gewesen wäre." Beide Männer sahen sich mit weit geöffneten Augen ins Gesicht und atmeten schwer wie nach einem harten Kampf oder langem Dauerlauf.

Harry hatte es gesagt. Die Gedanken, die ihn seit Jahren verfolgten und seine Schuld über Hermines Tod ausdrückten. Rational gesehen war ihm klar, dass es Unsinn war. Niemals hätte er Hermine erreichen können. Niemals ihren Tod verhindern können, denn viel zu weit war er von ihr entfernt.

„Wir wünschen uns viel, Harry", unterbrach Draco die neu geschaffene und drückende Stille mit einer unheimlich ruhigen und gefassten Stimme. „Und nicht nur einmal in meinem Leben wollte ich genau das gleich wie du." Die Augen des Blonden waren nun auf den Boden gerichtet, aber nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann blickte er wieder zu Harry und er wirkte ohne eine einzige Emotion. Aus seiner Tasche nahm er einen Zauberstab, der Harry vertraut vorkam und er legte ihn zusammen mit einem Zettel neben das Messer.

„Benutz das Messer", begann Draco mit einer monotonen Stimme, „und lass einen Tropfen Blut in die Mitte des Altars fallen und sprech dann mit deinem Zauberstab in der Hand die Worte, die ich dir notiert habe. Wenn das Blut mit einem kurzen Aufleuchten zu verschwinden scheint, war es erfolgreich." Dann löste der ehemalige Slytherin den Schließzauber auf der Tür und ließ Harry allein zurück. In ihm war der Drang groß, sich zu entschuldigen, aber überwinden konnte er sich nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass der Blonde überhaupt verletzt sein konnte, was an den fehlenden Emotionen lag.

Aber vielleicht hat er sich ja verändert, sagte eine kleine Stimme in Harrys Kopf, aber er ignorierte sie. Für Harry war Draco Malfoy noch immer der 11jährige bei Madame Malkins, der sprach als wäre er allen überlegen, der 12jährige, der Hermine als Schlammblut betitelt hatte, der 13jährige, der sich als Dementor verkleidet hatte um Harry zu quälen, der 14jährige, der einen Haufen Lügen an Rita Skeeter (Sorry, ich les zu viel englische Storys) verraten hatte, der 15jährige an der Seite von Umbridge im Inquisitionskommando und was am meisten wehtat war der 17jährige Junge, der ihn so kalt behandelt hatte an dem Tag als er die Zauberwelt verlassen hatte.

Zu verwirrt darüber nachzudenken trat er an den Altar und erfüllte seine Aufgabe. Alles lief so einfach und gewohnt. Besonders das Gefühl seines alten Zauberstabs in der Hand war wie nach Hause zu kommen. Draco hatte recht gehabt, er war repariert worden und er fragte sich, wie der Slytherin ihn in seine Hände bekommen hatte. Er zuckte die Schultern und beobachtete wie der kleine Tropfen seines Blutes, der nach einem kleinen Schnitt in seinem Finger aus der Wunde getropft war, kurz aufleuchtete in einem strahlenden Blau, nachdem er die kurze Formel gesprochen hatte. Eine kurze Weile noch blickte er auf den nackten Stein, auf dem kein rötlicher Fleck mehr abbildete und legte das Messer zurück in seine Mitte. Doch dann überlegte er es sich anders, er mochte vielleicht in seiner Vergangenheit etwas kopflos an Dinge gegangen sein und nicht viel Ahnung von Ritualen haben, aber er wusste, dass man verwendete Gegenstände in der Magie niemals so zurückließ. Also nahm er den scharfen Dolch ein weiteres Mal in die Hand, ließ seinen Zauberstab mit einem einfachen Reinigungszauber rüber schweben und steckte ihn zusammen mit dem Notizzettel in seine Tasche.

Als er durch den keller und die Treppe nach oben ging, fragte er sich wo er Malfoy in dem Haus finden sollte, aber zu seinem Glück wartete er unweit von der Kellertür an der Wand gelehnt auf ihn. Es sollte sicherlich lässig wirken, aber die Haltung schien auch sehr gezwungen. Der Blonde fragte ihn nicht, ob das kleine Ritual gelungen war, sondern drückte ihm eine Liste mit mehreren Adressen in die Hand.

„Ich hatte ursprünglich vorgehabt mit dir zu reisen, aber ich habe wichtigeres vor als an den Streitereien meiner Kindheit anzuschließen. Die Hauselfen bzw. Bediensteten werden dir helfen jeweils den geeigneten Platz für das Ritual zu finden. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du es so schnell wie möglich erledigen könntest und sei es nur für die oberen drei Anwesen. Wenn du es wünscht, gib mir bescheid und ich lasse dir Portschlüssel dafür zukommen, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, wie sicher es für dich ist zu apparieren", sagte der Blonde noch immer ohne jegliches Gefühl und verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Nicken ehe er disapparierte.

Fünf Minuten später war Harry dank eines Portschlüssels, den er von einem Hauselfen erhalten hatte wieder in seinem eigenen Anwesen. Die Liste war in seinen Händen und die Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind. Draco hatte recht, es gab wichtigeres als sich wieder so zu verhalten, als wären sie noch Feinde. Nicht das sie jemals Freunde waren, aber sie waren nun Erwachsen und sollten auch angemessen handeln. Harry nahm sich fest vor sich für seine Worte zu entschuldigen. Was konnte Draco dafür, dass er Schuldgefühle wegen seiner besten Freunde hatte. Ja sicher, er hatte auch aus einem anderen Gefühl den damals jungen Mann gerettet, aber das sollte heute keine Bedeutung mehr haben. Vorwürfe würden auch nicht das Geschehen mehr ändern.

Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare, blickte das erste Mal nun richtig auf die Liste und konnte fünf Anwesen aus machen. Darunter befand sich eines in Schottland, eines in Irland, die vermutliche Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire und zwei Objekte in Europa. Für die beiden letzteren würde er wirklich Portschlüssel brauchen, denn eine solche Strecke per Apparation zu reisen, wäre nicht ungefährlich.

Er ging in das Büro neben der Bibliothek und suchte sich eine feder, das Tintenfass und etwas Pergament heraus. Er könnte ja gleich zwei Fliegen mit einem Schlag töten, denn eine Entschuldigung ins Gesicht des Blonden machte ihn unwohl. Sich seine Worte überlegened, setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und begann zu schreiben.

_Malfoy,_

_bitte entschuldige mein unhöfliches Verhalten. Selbstverständlich bist du nicht verantwortlich für meine Handlungen als Siebzehnjähriger. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen und wir uns in Zukunft als erwachsene Menschen gegenüberstehen. Als Entschädigung für meine gedankenlosen Worte, werde ich mich umgehend um deine Objekte kümmern und bitte dich daher lediglich um die Übersendung von Portschlüsseln für die zwei Anwesen in Deutschland und Italien. Ich danke dir schon einmal im voraus und erwarte deine Antwort_

_mit freundlichem Gruß_

_Harry Potter_

Harry überlas noch einmal den Brief und musste selbst sagen, dass er sehr förmlich klang, aber ändern würde er ihn nicht. Er faltete das Papier zusammen und steckte es in einen Umschlag, den er mit dem Namen des Malfoyerben versah und übergab ihn einem seiner Hauselfen, ehe er sich nach oben in sein Schlafgemach zurück zog. Unter seinem Arm befanden sich dabei ein paar Bücher mit Zaubersprüchen. Wenn er schon wieder hier lebte, sollte er zumindest auch zaubern können. Einiges war einfach zu lange her.

Er war kurz davor über einem ziemlich trocken geschrieben Text einzuschlafen, als ein Klopfen ihn aufschrecken ließ. Eigentlich wollte er schon ‚herein' rufen, als ihm klar wurde, dass es vom Fenster kam. Dort auf dem Sims saß eine graue und intelligent blickende Eule mit einem Päckchen am Fuß.

„Ich hätte eher auf einen schwarzen Adler getippt bei der Familie", sagte Harry zur Eule als er einen Blick auf den Absender der Sendung warf, den die Eule ihm gebracht hatte und er nun in seinen Händen hielt. Die Eule klackerte kurz unwillig mit ihrem Schnabel, als wollte sie sagen: „Was weißt du schon", und ließ ihn allein zurück.

Sofort öffnete Harry das Päckchen und fand oben aufliegend zwei elegant aussehende Füller einer Muggelmarke und suchte dann darin den Brief.

_Potter,_

_wie darum gebeten, habe ich dir zwei Portschlüssel beigelegt. Sage bei dem Goldenen die Worte _Schloss Weinheim_ und dem Silbernen _Villa Lucrezia_ und du wirst an deinen Bestimmungsort gebracht. Versuche die Beiden Familienerbstücke nicht zu verlieren, denn sie bringen dich auch in dein Heim und sende sie mir nach der Erfüllung deiner Aufgabe zurück._

Keine Unterschrift, kein persönliches Wort oder auch nur Erwähnung über seine Entschuldigung. Eher im Gegenteil, das klang nach einem Befehl an einen Angestellten. Wut durchlief Harry und er war versucht die Sendung mitsamt Inhalt in seinen Kamin zu feuern. Stattdessen legte er es zusammen mit dem Brief auf seinen Nachttisch und schleuderte als Ersatz einfach das trockene Textbuch durch den Raum, bevor er sich zu einer beruhigen Dusche sich entschloß.

tbc.


End file.
